


Second Chance

by HisAngel910, LostInQueue



Series: A/B/O Love [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha Poe Dameron, Alpha commands, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - A/B/O, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Ben has a crush on Rey, Biting, Dirty Talk, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Finally!, He wants to take care of Rey, He's an Alpha, Knotting, Longing, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining, No Cheating to be found here, No more slow burn!, Office Romance, Omega Armitage Hux, Omega Rey (Star Wars), Possesive Ben Solo, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo office, Rutting, Scenting, Shameless Smut, She belongs to him., She belongs with Ben, Shitty Alpha's, Size Kink, Soft boi Ben, Sometimes goodbye is a second chance, Things are heating up, Thirsty Rey (Star Wars), This ain't a slow burn anymore!, This is totally Reylo!, Why did she marry him?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 34,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26623210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisAngel910/pseuds/HisAngel910, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInQueue/pseuds/LostInQueue
Summary: How in the world does an Alpha like Ben Solo work every day with the woman he's in love with knowing that she's mated to the wrong Alpha?  By hiding his true feelings and being the friend she needs.
Relationships: Finn/Rose Tico, Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo
Series: A/B/O Love [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884226
Comments: 251
Kudos: 431
Collections: Ijustfellintothissendhelp





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [msdes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msdes/gifts).



> Once again, LostinQueue and I prove we have no self control and find ourselves in the telling of another A/B/O with our favorite space loves! And because we know how much MsDes loves a good Office romance, this is our gift to her. We hope you enjoy!

“What the hell Beau? Why can’t you pick him up from day care? You know that I’m in the middle of a project here at work,” Rey hissed out in a frustrated whisper, her eyes darting around the cubicle she shared; grateful for once to be the only one in the space.

“Because I can’t alright. You need to go get him, he’s got a fever or something,” came the terse reply. 

“Fine. Just...never mind. I’ll take care of it” she replied, hanging up the phone with a frustrated bang.

Taking the moment to feel sorry for herself, Rey let her head drop into her hands as she fought back the tears. Her husband Beau had been her greatest blessing five years ago and now she found herself wondering how she’d gotten here to this point. In the time since she’d been married to Beau, he’d undergone nearly a complete transformation from being her blessing to her curse. Beau would never make any efforts to step up as a father to her sweet boy Ash regardless of how it affected her or even more importantly, how it impacted Ash.

“Rey? Everything alright?”

She jerked in the chair, scrambling to school her expression into a smile as Ben stepped into their shared cubicle. Behind him, their friend mutual friend Armitage or Armie as she called him, shared his look of concern. 

“Uh, yeah it’s fine. I’m fine. I just need to leave early, the day care  called and Ash is running a fever. I’m so sorry guys. I promise I’ll come in early tomorrow to catch up.”

Rey turned to gather her things, missing the frown creeping across the face of her cubicle mate Ben. For several years now, they’d worked together in the shared space;  both of them working in the marketing department of a national chain of self-storage facilities. 

Ben was the epitome of Alpha male, standing head and shoulders over most of the men in the building. HE commanded the attention of everyone as he walked into the room and nearly every Omega in the building had been caught whispering fantasies about Ben Solo. Unfortunately for them, the only Omega that had ever captured his interest happened to not only be married but mated as well. From the moment that Rey had joined their team, Ben had found himself entranced with the little Omega. 

_ “Ah Ben! Come over for a moment, I’d like to introduce you to the newest member of our team here in marketing. This is Rey and she will be taking over the digital media portion that Luke had been handling.” _

_ Ben found himself staring down into the prettiest pair of eyes, the rich hazel drawing his attention. As he stared into them, he found himself intrigued by the blending of  _ _ colors; _ _ the brown blending into the most beautiful shade of green. As fascinated as he was by the twinkle in her eye he never even heard Rey as she spoke. It took Poe nudging him with an elbow to break his gaze, finally noticing that she had offered her hand. _

_ “Hi Ben, I’m Rey,” she offered, her lips curved into a smile. _

_ As he reached out to take her hand, he could only marvel at how petite she  _ _ was; _ _ her hand so small in his. Ben was jolted with awareness as her fingers wrapped around his, the warm spreading through him. He felt his lips part in surprise as he caught the faintest scent of her Omega, the spicy cinnamon combined with the sweetness of honey. He’d been dazed; barely aware of the conversation around him as he murmured a hello in return. _

In the years since meeting her, he’d been her cubicle mate and friend through all the ups and downs. From the horrific morning sickness of her pregnancy, to the struggles of working after sleepless nights and even worrying about her every few months as she approached her Heat he had been there for her in whatever capacity she needed him. Logically he knew it wasn’t his place to worry, she wasn’t his Omega but nothing had convinced his Alpha that she didn’t belong with him. 

Ben snagged her elbow as she walked past, dipping his head low to murmur quietly. “Call if you need anything.”

Her face flushed lightly as she nodded, touching his hand with a grateful smile. “I will Ben, thanks for covering me.”

He watched her dash across the floor to the elevator, her fingers straightening the ever-present scarf around her neck while she walked. Seeing Armitage join her, he relaxed somewhat slightly knowing that she would tell Hux what was really going on. The pair of them had formed a highly unusual bond, both finding a connection with each other as fellow Omega. He watched them speak briefly, Rey embracing Hux as the elevator doors opened. Stepping into the elevator, she turned as she pressed the button to descend to the main floor her eyes on Ben as the door closed silently between them.

“My lord. Good man, you couldn’t be more obvious if you tried,” Armitage mumbled, brushing past Ben to take his seat in their cubicle. 

“What’re you rambling on about Hux?” Ben nearly growled, his worry still clear even as he turned to see the snarky smile on Hux’s face. 

“You need to check your Alpha stink Solo, someone might think you’re worried about Rey,” Hux muttered, his lips curving in his  ever-present snarky smirk. 

“ Of course I’m worried, we’re friends. Why wouldn’t I be worried? Her son is sick.”

“Sure. Sure. Of course, because you go full Alpha every time Rose has the  sniffles right?” he laughed out.

Ben growled in frustration before dropping into his chair. They trio had shared their space since Rey had come on board, their company setting up an oversized U-Shaped cubicle. Each had a workstation with Rey between Ben and Armitage, which in most case was a good thing since she routinely kept the peace between the pair. 

Being this close to her was both a curse and a blessing. His Alpha adored the scent of her and more times than now, it was her scent that would carry him through his own frustrated Ruts. His Alpha could not be convinced that she wasn’t his Omega, her scent screaming across all his senses. Even the faint smell of her husband on her scent couldn’t sway his Alpha into believing that she was already mated. 

“Fuck off, what’d she say?” he asked.

“Same ole, same ole. Ash is running a bit of a fever and Beau can’t get him. You know...” Hux broke off as Poe, his Mate and husband joined him.

“Where did Rey rush off to?” Poe asked, dropping a kiss to Armies forehead before leaning against the desk. 

“Ash is sick, and well you know how that went with Beau.” 

Poe made a sound of disgust as his eyes drifted over his Mate. They’d been friends with Rey practically from the beginning of her employment. In all the years that they’d been friends, he had watched time and time again as Rey struggled with the demands of motherhood and work while her husband was  more often than not absent. In the hospital he’d visited with Rey and her newborn son, shocked that her Mate wasn’t with there with her. Armie had spent many nights worrying over Rey in her situation.

Armie scented the change in his Mate and dropped a hand to his knee, soothing his Alpha with slow circles on his knee. Poe had strong reactions about the way that Rey’s Alpha treated her, being raised by a strong Alpha himself who taught him the proper role of an Alpha was to take care of their Omega. Armie had never found himself wanting, his Omega being cared for in every way by Poe. 

“What a piece of shit,” he muttered  out, the Alpha disgusted by the thought of an Omega struggling. 

Poe caught Ben’s look across the cubicle, tamping down on his own frustration as he saw the misery written across Ben’s features. As a long-time family friend, Poe knew Ben almost as well as he knew  himself so he knew firsthand just how much Ben cared for Rey. Months ago, the office had gathered to celebrate Rey’s birthday at a restaurant downtown when Poe had realized just how deep the feelings ran. 

_ “Ben! Hey man, why the long face? It’s a party!” Poe laughed out, dropping into the table across from him. _

_ He didn’t even glance over, his eyes locked on the scene unfolding in the corner. Only a few minutes had passed since Rey’s husband Beau had stormed into the restaurant dragging beside him a small boy, his eyes red and swollen from his tears. Rey had heard the commotion while she was talking to Ben and jumped from the booth to sweep her son into her arms.  _

_ Beau had been obviously angry, his voice raised to the level that Ben could hear the tirade pouring from his mouth. Finn and Rose, fellow co-workers rushed to the pair, urging them into the rear corner. Finn angled his body to block them from view as Rose tried to take Ash from his mother to give Rey and Beau time to speak, Ash’s cries growing louder as he clung to his mother even tighter. _

_ “He’s been out of control for hours, screaming and crying like a girl for his mommy. I don’t have the patience to deal with this crap. I never signed up for this bullshit Rey,” Beau growled out, his voice dripping with disdain.  _

_ “I’m sorry Beau, it’s just my birthday and the guys wanted to treat me for dinner and...” she broke off as she rocked gently, shushing her son as she rubbed his back gently.  _

_ “I don’t give a damn, I never signed up to be a damn babysitter. You deal with him, I’m gone,” he muttered, brushing past Finn to storm out of the restaurant, leaving Rey ashen and trembling. _

_ Ben fought back his disgust at the way her Alpha treated her and slowly rose to his feet. Rose and Finn surrounded Rey, leading her back to their table luckily out of the way from the rest of the restaurant goers. He pulled a chair, helping her ease down with her arms still full of her upset son.  _

_ “I don’t mean to be any trouble, if you could just grab my purse and jacket I’ll get out of here and...” she broke off, her voice catching as she spoke.  _

_ “Oh no you don’t, you aren’t going anywhere all keyed up like this,” Ben murmured, his hand warm and comforting on her shoulder.  _

_ Finn and Rose, tugged Poe from the table leading them away from Rey to give her a little time as Ben worked to calm her. Ben kept his tongue in check, simply offering comfort as he draped his arm around her shoulder. He kept his voice low as he spoke. _

_ “Did he hurt Ash?” Ben asked, his eyes searching the boy carefully. _

_ “No. No, he’d never hurt him. He just doesn’t have the patience to handle children,” she murmured in return, relieved now as she felt his body relax into hers only the occasional hiccup as his tears stopped.  _

_ Ben felt his lips curve as Ash lifted his head from the curve of Rey’s shoulder, his eyes identical to his mother peeking up at him. For a fleeting moment, he felt a wave of possession from his Alpha; the innate need to protect and care for this perfect little child, the duplicate of his mother. Ben marveled at the smatter of freckles across his upturned nose, nearly identical to those gracing Rey’s nose. _

_ “Hey buddy, you  _ _ doing _ _ alright over there?” he asked, his voice carefully calm and soothing.  _

_ Rey felt her heart swell as Ash nodded, his eyes curious as he looked up into Ben’s face. “Ash, this is my friend Ben. We work together,” she murmured. _

_ Ash offered his little hand to Ben with a polite smile. “Hello Mr. Ben. It’s nice to meet you,” he  _ _ offered, _ _ his voice still so small. _

_ Rey’s brows lifted in surprise as Ben solemnly shook his hand. Ash kept himself very reserved around most people, Armie and Rose included. She had no words as she watched Ben and Ash chat, Ash’s eyes lighting up as they discussed cars; currently his favorite topic. _

_ “Hey Ash, do you know what today is?” Ben asked, his eyes darting up to Rey’s with a smile. He chuckled as Ash’s brow furrowed. _

_ “Today is your mom’s birthday,” he whispered, his eyes lighting up as Ash broke out in a smile. _

_ “Really? Birthday’s mean cake! Mommy always makes me a cake on my birthday,” he giggled out excitedly, bouncing in Rey’s lap.  _

_ “You’re so right! I tell you what, why don’t you go with your Mom and wash your face and hands for  _ _ me _ _ and I’ll order the very special birthday cake. What do you think? Chocolate or vanilla?” _

_ “Chocolate Mr. Ben! It’s mom’s favorite!” _

_ Ash jumped from Rey’s lap to the floor, his little face shining with excitement as he tugged at her hand. Rey got to her feet as well, the laughter in her voice as she followed her son down the hallway to the restrooms.  _

_ Poe dropped a hand onto Ben’s shoulder with a chuckle, having watched the interaction from afar. “He’s got you wrapped around his little finger, doesn’t he? Or is it his mother?” _

_ Ben couldn’t deny it, his Alpha screaming to protect and provide for them both. “It doesn’t really matter does it? I can’t have either of them,” he murmured with a sigh. _

Poe dropped a sympathetic hand to Ben’s shoulder as he rose to his feet, meeting Armie’s eyes across the cubicle. 

“She’ll be alright. You know if she needs anything she’ll reach out. We’ll be here for when she needs us,” he offered with smile. 

“I know,” Ben murmured, turning back to his monitor determined to make sure that Rey wouldn’t need to come in early tomorrow. 

Hours went by as Ben worked, waving Armie off on his date night with Poe as he continued to work. A faint ringing filled the space, pulling Ben from his thoughts as he glanced around the cubicle. He stood with a groan, rolling his shoulders and neck as he stretched. Again, the ringing started and he poked around the desk of his cubicle mates.

“Ah ha!” he exclaimed, uncovering Hux’s phone. 

His brow furrowed as he saw the screen light up with Rey’s smiling face across the screen, he saw multiple missed messages from her and made the decision to answer the call. 

“ Oh thank goodness Armie! I need your help!” she began, her voice frantic. 

“Rey, it’s Ben. Hux left his phone. What’s wrong?” he asked, his Alpha on full alert. 

“Is Armie nearby? I need to see if he’s able to swing by the store. Ash’s doctor called in a prescription and I’m almost out of ibuprofen and...” she broke off with a teary sniffle. 

Ben grabbed his jacket and keys, moving through the office towards the elevator in a hurry. 

“Poe and Hux are on date night, he left his phone here by accident. I’m on the way Rey, which pharmacy has the prescription?” he asked, stepping into the elevator. 

“Oh, oh no Ben. I’ll just...It’s fine. I’ll see if I can track Beau down and...” she broke off as Ash called for her, his teary little voice spearing Ben in the gut.

“Where is the prescription Rey?” he growled out, his frustration at an Alpha not being there for his family creeping into his tone. 

“Corner of Main and Wythe” she replied, her voice unsure. 

“I’m not angry with you Rey, I just want to help. Text me what you need. I’ll be there as fast as I can,” he assured her, wanting nothing more than to comfort her as he slid into the  driver's side of his car.

“Thank you A...Ben. Really,” she murmured. 

“I’m coming Rey, just hold tight,” he responded disconnecting the phone to speed out of the parking lot. “I’ll take care of you.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Rey reaches out for help, it's Ben that she finds on the other end of the phone. 
> 
> Chapter Snip:  
> Her mouth fell open in shock as he returned on the second trip, piling the bags on the coffee table. Rey sank down onto the couch as she watched him empty bag after bag. From popsicles to crackers, soup to ginger ale; Ben thought of everything. Leaning forward, she flipped through the stack of books Ben set on the table. Coloring books and colored pencils, picture books and several matchbox style cars for him to play with. Her eyes lit on stuffed bear sitting on the top of the stack and picked it up with curiosity. The super plush dog had the sweetest eyes and the faintest scent of Ben lingering. 
> 
> “What is this Ben?” she asked, her eyes lifting to his.

_ “Where is the prescription Rey?” he growled out, his frustration at an Alpha not being there for his family creeping into his tone.  _

_ “Corner of Main and Wythe,” she replied, her voice unsure.  _

_ “I’m not angry with you Rey, I just want to help. Text me what you need. I’ll be there as fast as I can,” he assured her, wanting nothing more than to comfort her as he slid into the driver's side of his car. _

_ “Thank  _ _ you A. _ _..Ben _ _. Really,” she murmured.  _

_ “I’m coming Rey, just hold tight,” he responded disconnecting the phone. _

Rey rushed into Ash’s bedroom, his little body still trembling under the blanket. She sat at his hip, her hand brushing his hair back from his face as she felt for fever. His cheeks carried the telltale sign, the bright red stark against the paleness of his face. 

“My poor little man,” she murmured, reaching for the cloth to pat his face dry. 

“I don’t feel good Momma,” he grumbled, his little voice so wobbly.

“I know baby, but Mr. Ben is coming with some medicine that’ll make you feel all better. Are you OK if I let you watch your show on my iPad until he gets here?”

She smiled as he nodded eagerly, a special treat it was for her to let him have extra screen time. Rey eased him up in the bed, fluffing the pillow behind him as she settled him into his new favorite show. 

“I’ll be right out in the living room  Ash, you just call me if you need me OK?” 

Her lips curved as he nodded, already engrossed in his show. She hurried down the hallway to the living room, quickly picking up the random toys scattered about.  _ ‘Alpha is coming. He’s almost here. He has to love your space.’  _ Rey shook her head fiercely as she tried to shush her inner Omega. __ Ben was her friend and her coworker. She valued his friendship more than anything. 

Never mind that he had the most amazing scent she’d ever encountered in all her years. She couldn’t count the number of times that she’d stolen his sweater in the office when she’d been chilly. Ben carried the scent of leather, smoke and the faintest bit of cinnamon but beneath it all he was all Alpha.

Rey paused in front of the mirror, tucking back the flyaway hair from her face. Still dressed from work, she was a bit rumpled from carrying in her sick little  boy but she didn’t want to change yet with Ben on the way. She smoothed her shirt the best she could, listening with one ear for his car to pull in. As she fixed her collar her fingertips brushed against her scarf still tied at her neck. 

_ ‘Take it off’  _ her Omega demanded, once again rearing her head.

Rey watched herself in the mirror, her fingers just slipping beneath the scarf to stroke over the rough raised skin at her mating gland. The goosebumps were immediate as she smoothed over the  sensitive skin. 

_ ‘Take it off!’ _

Trailing along the edge of her scarf, she traced over the knot. With a deep breath, she tugged lightly loosening the material. A sharp knock on the door had her jumping. Meeting her own eyes in the mirror, she quickly tightened the knot again before rushing to answer the door. As the door swung open, her mouth dropped open in shock. 

“Ben, what is all this?” she questioned, stepping back to allow him in.

“I picked up a few things,” he  responded moving through the small space to the living room where he dropped multiple bags at his feet. 

“A few? What’d you do? Buy out the store? Really Ben, you didn’t have to do any of this...” she began, overwhelmed by the number of bags.

“Hold on,” he muttered, dashing back out of the door to his car only to return with more bags.

Her mouth fell open in shock as he returned on the second trip, piling the bags on the coffee table. Rey sank down onto the couch as she watched him empty bag after bag. From popsicles to crackers, soup to ginger ale; Ben thought of everything. Leaning forward, she flipped through the stack of books Ben set on the table. Coloring books and colored pencils, picture books and several matchbox style cars for him to play with. Her eyes lit on stuffed bear sitting on the top of the stack and picked it up with curiosity. The super plush dog had the sweetest eyes and the faintest scent of Ben lingering. 

“What is this Ben?” she asked, her eyes lifting to his. 

Ben flushed lightly, taking the stuffed dog from her hands before sitting next to her on the couch. “It’s called a  Warmie . It has special beads inside that hold heat, you can put the  Warmie in the microwave to warm it up. Apparently, parents speak very highly about it. And for Alpha or Omega parents, it retains our scents to offer additional comfort.”

“That’s so sweet,” she murmured, smoothing her fingers over the soft fur. 

“Yeah well, I remember you telling me about how much he wanted a puppy and thought maybe this could tide him over for a little while,” he mentioned.

Rey felt her heart flutter, the idea that he would remember such a detail about Ash making her Omega squeal in delight. The rich Alpha scent swept across her senses as he sat so close to her, his lips curving as he looked over the stuffed dog. She couldn’t help but notice how small the dog looked in his hands, his fingers stroking the fur slowly. 

Rey shifted on the couch, her eyes gazing over his profile. She took in the elegant slope of his throat and the sharp line of his jaw. She had a moment to wonder what his skin would feel like under her fingers, how he would react should her fingers trace over the smattering of moles over his face. As she breathed in smokey scent of his Alpha, her lips parted. She could nearly taste him on her tongue as her eyes lingered at the collar of his shirt, the edge of the raised gland just  visible beneath it. 

She couldn't help but linger there. Was she imagining the sight of it? The way it seemed to distinctly be raised for her. Rey could feel the way her tongue darted out to wet her lips  in the event that her questions wouldn't die just before them. The moment she looked up into his eyes she gulped down the very decision now afraid of what might pass there. His eyes glinted, even in the darkness of the low-lit room. Ambient light seemed to still sparkle between them showing his earnest. Her Omega dove deeper into the deep whiskey of his eyes the longer he stared back into her own. She could swear she could nearly read his Alpha, his intent, his need to protect, not just please and the very thought of it made her gasp just softly enough for her to hear.

It took a long moment to realize that he was speaking to her, shaking her head lightly as she tried to focus on what he was saying. 

“I’m sorry, I spaced out a little,” she murmured, feeling her face heat. 

“It’s alright, I was just asking if you thought he’d like the puppy?”

She opened her mouth to respond when the faint call from Ash came from down the hall. She jumped to her feet moving quickly to his room to sit on the edge of his bed, her palm laying across his cheek as she checked for fever.

“What’s wrong baby?” she asked.

“Who’re you talking to?” he asked, peeking past Rey.

Rey scented Ben before she saw him, glancing over her shoulder to see Ben standing so large in the doorway of Ash’s room.

“You remember  Mr. Ben, right? Well he stopped by the store to bring your medicine, but you need to try a little bit of food with it. We don’t want you getting an icky tummy,” she replied, brushing his hair back from his face. 

“Kay Mommy. Can Mr. Ben keep me company?”

Surprised by the question, she shot a look over her shoulder to Ben. “Well honey, Mr. Ben probably needs to get home and...” she broke started, surprised when Ben stepped into the room with a smile. 

“I’d love to keep you company, buddy.  Whatcha watching?” he asked, dropping to a knee next to the bed.

Rey rose to her feet as Ash excitedly told Ben all about Paw Patrol, pointing out the different characters on the screen as he explained what was happening. She looked down at Ben, his shaggy hair falling over his forehead as he leaned his head in to see what Ash was pointing out and fought the urge to brush it back away from his face.

“Go ahead Mom,” Ben murmured with a smile. “We’ll be alright till you get back.”

She could only nod as she turned to walk out of the room, glancing over her shoulder for one last look. Her mind locked the image of her sweet little boy so animated as he explained Paw Patrol to the massive Alpha standing watch over him. Her heart wept a little as she thought about how much Ash was missing in a father figure. 

_ ‘And how much you’re missing in an Alpha’  _ her Omega reminded her.

“It doesn’t matter does  it? We can’t have him,” she thought to herself, firmly putting the flutter of hope to rest.

She took her time heating up the soup that Ben had so thoughtfully brought so that she could finish unpacking the bags. After all these years it shouldn’t surprise her as she packed away all the food and  treats he’d brought, after all he was the epitome of a caretaker. The way that he provided for her son, hell even the way that he’d taken care of her at work just proved that he was all Alpha. 

‘ _ He’d take care of your Heat too. Feed you, fuck you, knot you. He’d make everything perfect’  _ her Omega purred out. 

Her mind wandered as she stirred, the thought of her Heat approaching creeping in uneasily. She couldn’t help but wonder how his Alpha would treat an Omega in her Heat. Would his voice deepen as he reassured her that he would take care of her? Soothe the cramping in her abdomen with his large hands, hot and heavy on her skin as he slipped inside of her?

_ ‘Please Alpha,’ she’d moan, her skin on fire as she writhed on the bed desperate for relief from the pain of her Heat. _

_ His Alpha would lift her easily to roll her on her stomach, his hands urging her up to her knees before kneeling behind her. She could imagine his body draped over hers, covering her slick skin as his tongue dragged over the curve of her shoulder to nip of the bright red and aching gland there. His low growl of pleasure as he suckled her hard enough to leave his mark on her skin while his hips rocked against her. He would be drenched in her slick with his cock sliding between her legs, the pronounced head bumping against her clit as he slid himself between her wet lips. _

_ ‘Please...oh please Alpha...’ _

_ She could almost feel the hot press of his hand between her shoulders as he pushed her down to the bed, arching her back to raise her hips. The deep gravel of his voice at her ear would send shivers through her body, raising the goosebumps on her arms.  _

_ ‘I’ve got you Omega. Are you ready for my cock? Are you ready for my knot?’ _

“Are you ready for us? Rey?”

Rey jumped at the sound of Ben’s voice behind her, her hand flying to her chest as she gasped. Her face was aflame as she turned, her mouth dropping open to see Ash clinging to Ben’s back like a little climber  monkey; the smile broad and bright despite his fever flush.

“You OK there?” Ben asked, his brow furrowed.

She had to clear her throat before answering, her Omega ready to moan at her wicked thoughts. 

“I’m ready...uh, good I mean. Good, good. I’ve got everything ready. You know, there was plenty if you’d like to have a bowl with us? I made a few grilled cheese sandwiches, they’re Ash’s favorite...” she broke off, flustered now as he got closer. He stood behind her at the stove, tipping forward to lean over Rey’s shoulder.

“Mmmmm. Smells good” he murmured.

Rey turned her head, her lips parted in surprise. She caught his faint smirk as his eyes dropped to her lips, almost as if he’d known exactly what she’d been thinking of.

“Yeah Mommy, it does smell good!” Ash confirmed, his arms locked around Ben’s neck. 

She took a step back, the sound of his sweet little voice tearing her out of her erotic daydream. 

“Why don’t you two  sit down and I’ll dish us up some dinner?” she replied, her voice overly bright. 

Behind her, Ben snaked his arm around his back to hook Ash with a low chuckle swinging him around to sit in the chair at the table. 

Rey opened the cabinet doors to pull bowls out while Ash chattered behind her, enjoying the commentary from her little boy. She stretched up for the bowls, her hand on the counter as she strained to reach the top shelf. Her fingers just brushed the edge of the bowl when she felt Ben step behind her again.

He caged her in against the counter as he easily reached up to take the bowls down from the shelf, the heat of his body and the scent of his Alpha ripping a quiet gasp from her lips. In an instant she was back in her daydream, her Alpha behind her. She fought to steady her breathing, her body reacting  intensely to his proximity. 

“Thank you,” she breathed out, turning to him. 

“My pleasure little one,” he replied, his voice thick. 

Rey busied herself filling bowls and bringing them to the table, while Ben kept Ash company at the table. With the plate of grilled cheese sandwiches between them on the table, and a pitcher of lemonade beside her she sat. As Ben and Ash dug into their plates, she found herself once amazed at just how her animated Ash was. He seemed to flourish under the attention that Ben was offering.

What was even more amazing to Rey was how natural the attention flowed from Ben. It wasn’t forced or condescending but rather truly interested. He managed to carry on a full conversation with Rey all the while keeping up with Ash. 

When Ben offered to clean the kitchen so that Rey could focus on getting Ash cleaned up and ready for bed, she jumped on the chance; grateful to have a little help in her evening routine. After a quick bath, she led Ash back to the kitchen where Ben already had Ash’s medicine on the table. 

Ash wrinkled his nose as he saw the little cup sitting on the table. 

“Aww. I have to have the yucky stuff?” he whined, his face falling as he looked up to his mom. 

Rey knew that the tantrum was coming, Ash always being difficult when it came to taking medicine. She brushed her hand over his hair as she sat in the chair to draw him into her lap with a sigh.

“I know you don’t like the medicine little man, but it’ll help,” she murmured.

Ben knelt in front of them, his hand resting on Ash’s knee with a smile. 

“Don’t you remember on Paw Patrol when Marshall got sick? And Ryder helped him get better? Well, if you take that little itty-bitty cup of medicine, you’ll feel better in no time. Are you as strong as Marshall?” he asked, handing him the cup.

Her brows lifted in shock as Ash took the cup with a determined nod and tipped it back to drink. Her smile spread as Ash handed back the empty cup.

“Great job buddy!” Ben exclaimed offering a high five.

“Alright Ash, it’s time to get you to bed but I’ll let you pick one Paw Patrol to watch until you fall asleep. Can you tell Mr. Ben good night?”

“ G’nite Mr. Ben,” Ash offered, tossing his arms around Ben’s neck to hug him.

Rey jolted as the door slammed behind her, the sound of footsteps nearing.

“Well, well, well. Isn’t this cozy?”

***


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben struggles against his Alpha's need as he finds himself and Rey caught up in a moment. 
> 
> Chapter Snippet:  
> As they left his room together, Ben fought to control his emotions; the scent of Rey’s Omega in distress tearing at his control. He wanted nothing more than to take her into his arms and hold her, to soothe her worries away. As they entered the kitchen, Rey couldn’t help but apologize. 
> 
> “Ben, I’m so sorry...” she began, breaking off at his growl. 
> 
> “Stop,” he ground out, choking back his frustration. 
> 
> “Ben?” she questioned, her face suddenly unsure. 
> 
> “Why are you apologizing for him? Why?” he demanded, his Alpha leading the way. 
> 
> “It isn’t what you think. Ben, honest it’s not. There is just so much you don’t...you can’t understand.”

_ “Alright Ash, it’s time to get you to bed but I’ll let you pick one Paw Patrol to watch until you fall asleep. Can you tell Mr. Ben good night?” _

_ “ _ _ G’nite _ _ Mr. Ben,” Ash offered, tossing his arms around Ben’s neck to hug him. _

_ Rey jolted as the door slammed behind her, the sound of footsteps nearing. _

_ “Well, well, well. Isn’t this cozy?” _

Ben scented the Alpha before he saw him, his back still towards the door. He had only a moment to notice the way that Rey’s face dropped, the shift in her scent as her husband and Mate walked through the door. More disturbing was the way the Ash reacted, his little arms tightening around Ben’s neck as he buried his face in the curve of his shoulder as he hid himself. Trapped between them, the stuffed dog that Ben bought for Ash pressed hard against his chest. 

Instinctively his hand came up to lay against Ash’s back, rubbing slow circles as he soothed the boy with a low rumble in his chest. He turned his body to look down over the smaller Alpha, the hostility radiating off Beau in waves. 

“Beau, you said you weren’t coming back tonight...” Rey started, stepping around Ben to place herself between the two.

“I  ain’t stayin ’. Just forgot something,” he drawled, his words slurring slightly. 

“Ben picked up Ash’s  medicine, so I didn’t have to take Ash back out in the cold,” she murmured.

“Don’t care if he’s here. Just getting' my stuff and I’m  goin ’ back,” Beau ground out, brushing past them on his way down the hall.

Ben watched Rey trail after him, her face flushed as she mouthed an apology to Ben. His hand still moved in slow circles over Ash’s back, pacing back and forth in the kitchen. He could hear the low murmur of voices coming from their bedroom in the rear of the house, his body on alert for any change to the quiet.

“It’s ok Mr. Ben.  Mommy’ll be back soon,” Ash mumbled, still hiding his face in Ben’s neck.

“I know buddy, I know.”

He paced for what seemed like hours, his arms full of this precious little boy. A little boy that reminded him so much of himself at that age, needing a father figure to teach and guide him. It was only in the last year or so that Ben had been able to rebuild the relationship with his own parents, his father being absent for most of his childhood.

Never in his life since presenting as an Alpha had  Ben felt such a need as to protect as he did with Rey and now with Ash. Everything about the little Omega had called to Ben’s Alpha, his desire to take her and make her his. But after tonight, after his time with Ash; he realized his Alpha wanted much more. 

_ “ _ _ Whatcha _ _ watching buddy?” he’d asked as he eased a hip onto the bed next to Ash.  _

_ Ash glanced up to him with a bright smile, his eyes lit up just like his Mother’s. Even with the spots of red high on his cheeks, Ben could still make out the cluster of freckles across his nose and cheeks. This little boy was the mirror image of his mother. _

_ “It’s Paw Patrol! See that’s Ryder and this one is Marshall...” Ash bubbled  _ _ out; _ _ his voice animated now as he showed off his favorite characters. _

_ “Do you have a dog Mr. Ben?” Ash asked, his voice wistful.  _

_ “No, it’s just me. But you know I heard from your Mom that you really wanted a puppy. Is that right?” _

_ “Yeah. But Mommy says we  _ _ have to _ _ wait.  _ _ S’not _ _ a good time.” _

_ Ben felt the smile spread and reached down to the floor by his feet to pick up the stuffed puppy that he purchased for Ash. _

_ “Well, I know you can’t have a real puppy but maybe this little guy can tide you over for a while,” he murmured, placing the Puppy into Ash’s hands.  _

_ He watched as Ash’s mouth dropped open, his little hands reaching for the puppy hesitantly. His eyes lifted to Ben in wonder. _

_ “For me?” _

_ “I think he needs someone to take care of him. Do you think you can handle it?” Ben asked. _

_ Ash took the dog to hold him gently in his arms, tucking him under the blanket as he scooted back under the covers to watch Paw Patrol. For several long minutes, they sat in silence while they watched the animated characters.  _

_ “Did you have a dog when you were little?” _

_ Ben glanced down to where Ash was leaning against him, watching as Ash stroked the top of the puppy gently.  _

_ “I did. He was a big giant of dog. He was so big he used to knock me over when he got too excited,” Ben replied with a chuckle. _

_ “He was bigger than you?” he asked incredulously. _

_ “I used to be a little guy, just like you,” Ben laughed out.  _

_ “What was his name?” _

_ The memories came flooding back as he remembered the day that his parents had brought home the shaggy little puppy. Ben had spent months with that dog trying desperately to train him and finally giving up after realizing that he chewed everything in sight no matter what Ben did to try and persuade him otherwise.  _

_ “Chewie. His name was Chewie,” Ben replied, his tone wistful as he thought back to the  _ _ day _ _ he’d held Chewie in his arms when he passed away at the ripe old age of seventeen.  _

_ “Have you thought of a name for your little guy?” Ben asked, shaking loose the memory. _

_ “I  _ _ dunno _ _.” _

_ “You’ll think of one,” Ben reassured him, ruffling his messy mop of dark hair.  _

_ “Mr. Ben, did your Dad give you your dog?” _

_ Curious now, Ben shifted on the bed to sit across from Ash. His eyes were firmly focused on the puppy in his lap, his fingers petting him softly.  _

_ “He did. Why do you ask Ash?” _

_ “ _ _ Your _ _ Dad must love you if he gave you a dog. Mine doesn’t love me.” _

_ Shocked, Ben just stared into Ash’s face; the little boy so  _ _ matter-of-fact _ _ in the way he said it. ‘Mine doesn’t love me’. Not even five years old and this boy was already years ahead of other children the same age that Ben knew. Was it  _ _ really possible _ _ that Ash really believed that? _

_ “C’mon now, I’m sure that isn’t true.” _

_ “Nah, I heard him tell Mommy he never wanted me. But it’s ok Mr. Ben. I don’t really want him either. He makes Mommy sad,” he replied.  _

_ Ben had no words to offer as he fought back anger. Anger that such a sweet boy would’ve heard such words coming from a man that was supposed to be his father. Anger that a man who had everything that Ben had ever dreamed of could just throw it all away so casually.  _

_ “Hey Mr. Ben, can I call him  _ _ Chewie? _ _ You know, like your dog?” _

_ “As long as your promise you won’t let him chew anything up,” Ben replied, shaking off the anger. _

_ “And you could come and visit Chewie anytime you wanted,” Ash offered, his face hopeful. _

_ “You got it buddy. C’mon, I’ll bet your Mom has dinner ready. Jump on,” Ben offered turning his back to Ash, laughing as he climbed on to his back for the piggyback ride. _

Ben found himself leaning against the kitchen counter as Ash’s little body sagged against him, the medicine and the pacing lulling the boy to sleep. He could still hear the murmur of voices drifting down the hall, torn between holding the boy a little longer or taking him back to his room to lay him down. 

His Alpha was screaming for him to go and drag Rey from the room, to fight for the right to take her away from Beau. He could feel himself getting more and more agitated, his scent changing the longer he waited. 

A door slammed down the hall, a single set of footsteps approaching. The bitter stench of Alpha crept closer as Beau crossed through the kitchen, not even offering a glance to Ben or the sleeping child in his arms. Ben waited until he  heard the sound of the car starting before walking down the hall to find Rey. 

Careful not to jostle Ash, he moved quietly through the small house. As he approached the bedrooms, he heard the faint sniffle of tears coming from what he assumed was the master bedroom. He tapped lightly on the door, careful to keep his voice low. 

“Rey? Ash is out. Do you want me to put him down?” he asked quietly. 

Her eyes were red and teary as she opened the door, her voice thick as she apologized.

“I’m sorry Ben, you shouldn’t have had to deal with this,” she murmured, stepping past him to lead him to Ash’s room where she began getting it ready. 

Ben watched her move around the room, lowering the lights as she plugged in his nightlight against the wall. Her scent still carried a sharpness about it, her emotions still all over the place. She turned to Ben, her eyes sparkling in the low light. 

“Do you want me to take him?” she asked, her voice hesitant.

Ben only shook his head, carefully shifting Ash to cradle him in his arms. He  eased him onto the bed with Rey waiting on the opposite side to tuck him in, carefully placing his stuffed puppy in the crook of his arm. As Rey leaned over him to press her lips to his forehead, he tensed slightly as Ash cracked his eyes open.

“You’re still  sleepin ’ here with  me right? Not the couch?” Ash mumbled, his voice thick with sleep.

“Yes baby. I’ll be back in a minute. Hush now,” she soothed, brushing his hair back from his forehead. 

As they left his room together, Ben fought to control his  emotions; the scent of Rey’s Omega in distress tearing at his control. He wanted nothing more than to take her into his arms and hold her, to soothe her worries away. As they entered the kitchen, Rey couldn’t help but apologize.

“Ben, I’m so sorry...” she began, breaking off at his growl. 

“Stop,” he ground out, choking back his frustration. 

“Ben?” she  questioned, her face suddenly unsure.

“Why are you apologizing for him? Why?” he demanded, his Alpha leading the way.

“It isn’t what you think. Ben, honest it’s not. There is just so much you don’t...you can’t understand.”

“Then tell me. Tell me why you stay, why you let him treat you this way,” Ben growled, the frustration ripping at him even as he saw the tears fill her eyes again. He knew he was wrong to push at her this way, but everything inside of him screamed at him that she deserved so much more.

“Do you know what he said to me?” he asked, dragging his fingers through his hair before gesturing down the hallway.

“He told me that his Daddy never wanted him,” Ben growled out, whirling away from the tears that spilled down over her cheeks.

“What kind of father, no. What kind of man wouldn’t want that beautiful child?” he asked.

“The kind of man that doesn’t want me either,” she murmured, her arms wrapped around her body. 

“What do you mean he doesn’t want you either?” Ben asked, turning back to Rey. 

He caught the telltale turn of her head, the way she cast her eyes down to the tile just before his feet, trying to avoid seeing him at all costs. Omegas he knew were strong willed and minded and so was Rey. Seeing her do this was a punch in the gut so forceful he’d had to gasp to pull in enough of a breath to see straight. What she was doing was a learned behavior, one he wanted to make her unlearn and quickly. It was one that public safety announcements addressed on the regular for the safety of all designations, especially hers. It communicated that something was unjust, indefinitely, and doing it so often meant that there was likely abuse within the unit. Ben bit back his response to it, curling his lips over his teeth and pressing them together to keep from clenching them in the open. The last thing he wanted to do was scare her even more. If that was in fact what Beau was up to. Ben couldn't get a read on the Alpha in question, but the longer it took Rey to answer him, the more he needed it. The more he needed her. 

“Rey,” his Alpha spoke to her now, not in a way that controlled her, but certainly expected more from her. Relief set in the moment her eyes flicked back to his, locking him in place with her, in this moment. 

“What do you mean he doesn’t want you either?” his tone was calm, as much as it can be, his blood boiling under the surface of his skin. 

“I…” Rey began, trailing off immediately as she became distracted by his scent as well. 

“Shh,” he managed, closing the gap between them. He could sense her unease with him and that was the last thing he wanted. She needed him to be strong, not accusatory. She didn't need a fight, or the fury of his Alpha; she just needed the man he’s been with her all along, and in that moment, he needed nothing more. Just her in his arms. 

Several long moments passed as he simply held her, his hands moving in slow circles on her back nearly identical to the way that he soothed her son in his arms. He felt the trembling slow and finally stop, her arms moving to wrap around his waist as she allowed her Omega to take comfort from his Alpha. Her body was loose now against him, her scent changing once again to the sweet and spicy scent that was all Rey.

Knowing she was coming back to him; he felt the relief flow through him. He eased back enough to tip her chin up, looking down into her eyes. His Alpha jolted the instant they locked eyes making him feel grounded to her, feeling a connection to her Omega as natural as breathing. His eyes dropped to her lips, parting gently as her tongue swept out over them with a breathy sigh.

“Omega” he breathed out, his lips just a breath away from hers as his Alpha roared  _ ‘Finally!’ _

“Mommy?”

Ben and Rey jerked apart at the sleepy voice coming from the doorway. As Rey moved to gather Ash into her arms, Ben felt himself stepping back in horror at what he had just done. He was standing in the home of another Alpha, nearly kissing his Mate. His married Mate. A mate that even now was holding their child.

“Ben..”

“No. No. Uh, I should go.  G’nite buddy,” he whispered, rubbing a hand over Ash’s  back; his eyes meeting Rey’s over Ash’s shoulder. 

He moved quickly now to the door, grabbing his jacket and keys on the way out. He took one last look at Rey before closing the door behind him. Ben lowered himself into his car, allowing himself a final glance in the rearview mirror; the silhouette of Rey and her child in the window the last thing he saw before driving away.

The further away from her he drove, the more riled his Alpha became. The scent of her still clung to his clothing, the spicy and yet sweet scent still filling his senses. He felt the sharp ache in his gland; the reaction to her scent and the reaction of her Omega to him. Ben could pinpoint the moment that her Omega reacted to him, remembering the way that her lips parted.

_ ‘The Omega wanted you’  _ his Alpha shouted.

His groan filled the car as he pulled into his drive, ripping the keys out of the ignition  in an effort to fight his desire to turn the car around and take her back into his arms. Climbing out of the car, he slammed the door with a growl bracing his arms on the roof against the coolness of the metal. Here in the fresh air, her scent was just a whisper to his  senses; torturing him without her in his arms. It took nothing for him to go back to the moment, her Omega called to him. 

_ Ash was clinging to his back as Ben carried him down the hall, his laughter still ringing bright in his ear. He could smell the soup simmering in the kitchen, seeing Rey standing at the stove seemingly in her own little world.  _

_ He could see the faint flush on her cheeks, spreading down her neck as she stirred slowly. As Ben approached her, he could hear the faintest sound of breath coming from between her parted lips. The dreamy look on her face was what caught him, her eyes dark and hooded. Even across the room he could hear the breathless little moan escape her lips.  _

_ “Rey?” he asked, his lips curving ever so slightly.  _

_ He caught a scent, a scent far richer than he was expecting. He felt his nostrils flare as he caught the scent of her arousal, his eyes taking in the outline of her nipples pressing against her blouse. Ben fought to control his arousal, the only thing keeping him from rushing across the room to take her in his arms was the child holding on to his neck. His cock had twitched in his jeans, making  _ _ it’s _ _ presence known.  _

_ “Are you ready for us? Rey?” he asked, watching her for her reaction. _

_ She didn’t disappoint, her face flushing bright red as she spun towards them. Her eyes raked over his body, lingering at his crotch which he felt twitch under her gaze. He couldn’t stop the smirk as her eyes widened, watching her spin back to the stove to stir the soup again. Unable to resist, he stepped closer; close enough to feel her body heat against him. _

_ “ _ _ Mmmmm _ _. Smells good,” he murmured, his lips close to her ear. _

_ He nearly growled at the shiver that rolled through her body, the fresh wave of arousal making his mouth water. Ben couldn’t stop himself from staring at her lips, her tongue sweeping out to moisten them. _

_ As she stepped back with an offer to fix plates, he quickly settled Ash at the table in his chair. With Ash settled, he had a moment to take in the little Omega; clearly at home in her kitchen and comfortable taking care of the people in her space.  _

_ Ben couldn’t help but admire the curve of her hips as she bustled about the kitchen. She stretched up on her toes as she reached for bowls, seemingly just out of reach; her huff of breath heard even across the kitchen. He never even thought twice as he closed the distance between them, his body pressing her against the counter. This time there was no mistaking the whimper in her throat as his hips pinned hers, his hand flat on the counter by her hip.  _

_ He felt his own moan as she her hips pressed back ever so slightly against him, the blood rushing insistently to his cock. His own lips parted as she turned, every brush of her body against his sending a tremor through him. Ben couldn’t take his eyes of her, taking in the wide eyes and scent of her arousal lingering in the air. Her voice was thick as she thanked him and never even tried to stop his Alpha from responding. _

_ “My pleasure little one,” he murmured. _

Even now as he thought about the way the way that her tight little body pressed against him, the peachy curve of her bottom against his groin sending the blood surging back to his cock. Sinking down on to his couch, he was already half hard as he thought back to her breathy little sounds in the kitchen. Ben dropped his head back against the cushion with a low moan, his hand drifting down to palm himself through his jeans. 

It only took a shift of his head to draw the scent of his Omega into his lungs, her scent lingering on his clothing. There was no mistaking the way that she responded to  him, he knew that had Ash not called for her he would have kissed her. 

His cock jumped as he thought of the way she felt in his arms, his Alpha displeased at not getting a taste of her sweet lips. Ben couldn’t stop himself from popping the button on his jeans, to drag them down his hips and take his cock in hand. He hissed as he wrapped his hand around himself, squeezing lightly with each stroke. 

She must’ve been soaked for him to be able to scent her arousal in the kitchen. He could just imagine sliding his thick finger between her soaked lips, her fingers digging into his wrist as he stroked her pussy. 

His hand moved faster now as he imagined the way she would sound as she cried out in her pleasure, as he imagined the way that she would flood his hand when she came. Would she call him Alpha or would she breathe his name out with a  sigh. Ben growled as his balls tightened up, the sure sign he was ready to come. He dropped his head to his shoulder, drawing in a deep breath of her scent and focused on Rey. His groan came from deep in his chest as he came, his hand gripping his cock tightly as he rocked his hips up into his hand. Thick ropes of his spend trailed over his stomach as his hand slowed, his chest heaving as he caught his breath. 

As his Alpha calmed, he found the logic creeping back in. No matter how much he wanted to, no matter how her Omega responded to him it couldn’t happen. No, more importantly it shouldn’t happen.  _ ‘She’s married, with a Mate and a child’ _ he thought to himself. As much as Rey and Ash deserved an Alpha who would take care of them in the way that they deserved, she was mated and he couldn’t change that. With a sigh, he dragged himself from the couch to clean himself up and wash away what was left of his fantasy. 

*****


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey come face to face at work, the pair of them struggling to behave as if nothing happened. How long before something snaps?
> 
> Chapter Snippet"  
> "You kissed him?” Armie exclaimed, his mouth dropping open in shock from across the breakroom with Rey. 
> 
> “Shhhh! Oh my god! Lower your voice,” Rey hissed out rushing to slam the door. 
> 
> “I didn’t say I kissed him, I said I almost kissed him. There’s a difference!” 
> 
> “OK, you almost kissed him! How? Where? Start from the beginning and don’t leave a thing out!” 

"You kissed him?” Armie exclaimed, his mouth dropping open in shock from across the breakroom with Rey.

“Shhhh! Oh my god! Lower your voice,” Rey hissed out rushing to slam the door. 

“I didn’t say I kissed him, I said I almost kissed him. There’s a difference!”

“OK, you  ** almost  ** kissed him! How? Where? Start from the beginning and don’t leave a thing out!” 

Rey dropped a bagel into the toaster to give herself a moment to collect her thoughts as Armie sat on the chair behind her. It had been nearly four days since she’d seen Ben. Four days since he’d driven away from her house leaving her wondering what the hell she was going to do. Her emotions had been all over the place through the course of the weekend as she’d nursed Ash back to normal. Every time she’d held his Chewie, she caught the scent of Ben and was taken back to their almost kiss. 

“OK, ok. You already know that I’d tried to call you for help but since you left your phone, Ben ended up answering. Well, I was freaking out because I needed to get a prescription that Ash’s doctor called in, but Beau wasn’t home and I didn’t want to drag Ash back out in the cold,” she began, ignoring Armies snort at her mention of Beau. 

As the toaster popped, Rey plucked the bagel and took her plate and coffee to the table to sit with Armie. Taking the moment to spread her cream cheese, she began again. 

“Ben was so sweet, so generous. He picked up Ash’s meds, soup and ginger ale to help him feel better; even brought him things to keep him occupied while he was stuck in bed.”

“ Okaaay , so how did him playing delivery boy end up with you almost kissing him?” Armie asked,  confusion written across his features. 

“Ash asked him to stay and watch a Paw Patrol with him and so I invited him to stay for dinner. Things got a little...uh, a little intense,” she admitted, her face flushing. 

“Intense how?” he asked, his brows raised. 

“I...well...OK...” she stammered, thinking back to her fantasy of Ben while she’d been making dinner. 

“C’mon Rey spit it out! You’re killing me here,” he mumbled, his eyes rolling.

“Fine,” she hissed out with no little embarrassment. “You know attractive I find him, how I can scent him? Well I think he can scent me too,” she murmured, her eyes carefully watching the door. 

His brows nearly shot into his hairline as he sat back in surprise. “What do you mean he scented you? Were you...you know?” 

“Turned on? Yes, but you have to understand...” she broke off as Armie broke out  into a chuckle. 

“Wait, wait. Just how close was he if he scented you?”

“I was heating up dinner, my mind  wandered, and I was thinking about Ben. I mean how he would be as an Alpha during my, you know,” she muttered.

“ So, your Omega wondered how his Alpha would handle your Heat?”

Rey buried her head in her hands as she tried desperately to hide her flaming cheeks. Her fantasy had played out in her head multiple times over the weekend and she hadn’t been able to bring herself to wash the blouse she’d been wearing. Ben’s scent was so potent, so rich that it still lingered on the fabric. It was almost embarrassing how many times she’d brought that fabric to her nose to draw his scent into her lungs, the heady scent of Alpha rolling her eyes back each time. 

“Yes. I was distracted and Ben brought Ash into the kitchen, they came up behind me and Ben told me how good it smelled and...” she broke off with a frown when Armie burst out laughing.

“He got you all riled up huh?”

“It only got worse when I couldn’t reach the bowls. He  kinda pressed me against the counter and called me ‘little one’,” she murmured, her core clenching as she thought back to the growl in his throat as he said it.

Armie was in full swoon now, waving his hands to cool his own cheeks. 

“If I wasn’t a properly mated Omega, I’d be ready to jump that Alpha myself,” he offered with a smirk. 

“Stop! You’re so bad Armie!” she exclaimed. 

“Well, none of that explains how it came about that you almost kissed Solo,” he reminded her.

“I know, I know. Ben was getting ready to leave but then Beau came home,” she sighed, her body drooping in the chair. 

Armie jerked up to attention, his eyes raking over her. His hand reached out to cover hers gently, his thumb rubbing gently on the back of her hand. 

“Did he...” he asked, almost afraid of the answer. 

“No, I think he’d been drinking but he just pushed past us to go get his things from his bedroom. Ben was so, just so Alpha; the way that he held my boy to protect him and how he protected me. I think he stayed to make sure that Beau didn’t do anything awful, but Armie; Beau  actually talked to me. While Ben was out front with Ash, he talked to me and I think that...” she broke off as Finn and Rose walked into the break room. 

“We’ll talk later,” Armie murmured, relieved at the light he saw in Rey’s eyes again. 

***

“I think Rey’s avoiding me,” Ben muttered, scrubbing his hands over his face with a groan.

Poe turned from his screen with a sigh. For nearly two hours he’d listened to Ben worry over Rey and Ash as he’d told him about stepping in to help Rey out with her little boy. Growing up with Ben, he knew Ben almost as well as he knew  himself, so he knew full well that this was far more than Ben was letting on. 

Poe and Armie had known for years that Ben was head over heels in love with Rey, his Alpha fully in tune with her Omega. From the moment that he’d scented her the first time, Ben had worried over her wanting nothing more than to take care of her. When he’d found out that she was getting married, Ben had been devastated even taking to the internet in hopes of finding information that would indicate it was possible to have two Mates. 

“Is it possible that she is nervous about seeing you? I mean in the span of only a few hours, you effectively showed her how an Alpha should treat his Mate and child. And it’s obvious there is  something there right? I mean you even admitted that she responded to your Alpha tone. She scented you right?” Poe asked.

“I’m sure she can, just like you and Hux can. I haven’t used blockers in years, the only three Omega on the floor are Rey, Hux and Rose and they’re all mated,” he replied.

“Mmhmm,” Poe hummed out, careful to keep his face neutral. 

“I wanted to kiss her,” he admitted.

“Why didn’t you?”

It was Ben’s turn to be shocked as he stared at Poe. For  all of his swagger, Poe was a devoted husband and Alpha. Never had he ever given Ben a reason to believe that Poe would ever condone a Mate cheating. 

“She’s married man. Her Mate had just been there. What kind of man would I have been to just take advantage of her emotions?” he asked incredulously. 

“I’m just saying that maybe Rey deserves something better. Someone better. Maybe...” he broke off at the ping of his phone. 

“Aww damn man, Amilyn is looking for you to get an update on the new App rollout.”

“Yeah. Alright, let her know I’m on the way,” Ben grumbled, rising to his feet. 

Poe watched him leave the office, his shoulders hunched as he walked through the office. Knowing Ben  as long as he had, he could see the misery rolling off him with every step. As much as he wanted to offer Ben hope, he knew that it wasn’t his place to share Rey’s secret. Both Rey and Armie had made him promise to keep it to himself. Poe thought back to the promise he’d made to his Mate. 

‘ _ I promise I won’t tell Ben anything that Rey told us tonight baby,’ he’d murmured to Armitage, squeezing his hand gently.  _

He never promised though not to offer pushes in the right direction however he thought with a smirk, turning back to his computer to begin debugging the coding on the App. Not ten lines into the code, he heard the light tap on his door and turned.

“Hey Rey-Rey! How’s our little man Ash?” he asked, rising to his feet to take her in his arms for a hug. 

“He’s good, he asked about his Uncle Poe and Auntie Armie coming to see him soon,” she replied with a smile. 

“We will be sure to stop by this weekend. Maybe we’ll steal him away for a little bit and treat him for ice cream.  So, what can I do for you love?” he asked, offering her the same chair Ben had been sitting in before taking a seat himself. 

Rey couldn’t help the shiver that rolled through her as she caught the scent of Ben in the air. She fought to keep her expression schooled as she inhaled deeply, the woodsy and spicy scent of his Alpha filling her senses again. He must’ve been here visiting Poe this morning for his scent to still be so strong in the space. 

“I just wanted to go over a few details with the App. Amilyn was hoping to add an additional feature inside the App to allow the customers to access their floor maps. Is that something that we can add now before the release or are we going to need to push that to a later update?” she asked, her face hopeful. 

“ Ay, Dios!” he muttered, jotting notes on the pad next to his computer. 

“I’m sorry Po-Po, but she really wants the Customers to have the mapping feature readily available on the app in case they get lost in the buildings,” she murmured, her voice apologetic. 

“And she has to have it in the initial launch?”

“She really would like to see it happen.”

“You know that means some late hours this weekend from you and Ben if we’re going to have that ready. You don’t mind spending time with  Ben, do you?” he asked, keeping his smile to himself. 

“Of course not, why would I?” she asked, feeling her face flush. 

Her eyes shot up to Poe’s in horror as a thought crossed her mind. 

“Did Ben say something? I haven’t seen him all morning. Does he not want to see me? Did I upset him somehow?” she asked, shooting to her feet in a panic.

Jumping up, Poe quickly steered her back into the chair as he closed his office door with a snap.

“Alright Rey. Out with it. What’s really going on with you and Ben?” he asked, his voice serious. 

“Nothing. Nothing’s going on, I mean...why would you ask?” she stuttered. 

Poe rolled his eyes to ceiling as he began muttering under his breath, seeking patience once again. The pair of them were just as stubborn and clueless as he’d ever seen, neither one of them seeing what was right in front of their faces. He reached out to take her hands in his, much like Armie had done earlier. 

“Rey, you forget that I know.  ** I know.  ** There is nothing wrong with wanting a little happiness in your life. You and Ash deserve it. You can’t honestly sit here and tell me that you’ve never seen the way Ben looks at you. I saw the way you reacted to his scent when you walked in here,” he replied gently. 

“I was wondering why he wasn’t in the pod when I got to work earlier. He was here with you?” she asked, her eyes on their hands. 

“Is he upset with me?” she asked quietly.

Poe debated on how much of what Ben had told him to share with Rey. From Ben’s perspective, he was the bad guy in the  scenario; taking advantage of an Omega in her distress. If Ben knew all the facts, he wouldn’t be beating himself up for what happened; it was what nature had intended, an Alpha protecting his Omega. 

“Ben is worried that you’re upset with him,” he replied with a sigh.

Her eyes widened in surprise as she sagged back in the chair. 

“Why would I be upset with him? He didn’t do anything wrong! The way he took care of Ash and even after Beau...I mean, Ben was amazing,” she exclaimed.

“I know he’s amazing and  ** you ** know he is amazing, so why exactly are you still sitting around here with me?”

“Poe, you know I can’t. Beau...” she broke off at his sound of disgust. 

“Beau doesn’t matter. He doesn’t treat you the way that an Alpha should treat their Omega. He doesn’t even treat you like his wife,” Poe practically snarled in disgust. 

“You know why,” she whispered, her eyes filling with tears. 

“Yeah. Yeah, I know  why and it doesn’t make it right. You deserve more, you just won’t let go.”

“I promised,” she replied, dashing the tears from her cheek. 

“I know you did love. I know it. But damnit, it hurts me to see you unhappy. And what about Ash? Doesn’t he deserve to have a father who loves him, who will help raise him to be a man? Don’t you want to show him what love looks like?” he asked, his voice gentling.

“Poe please. It’s not in the cards for me and that’s OK. Ash has wonderful examples in you and Armie, Rose and Finn. He’ll be fine, I’ll make sure of it,” she told him, her voice fierce now. 

“But...” he broke off as she shook her head. 

“Enough. I’m not talking about this anymore,” she snapped.

“ **_ Eres  _ ** **_ terca _ ** ,” he muttered, throwing up his hands in frustration.

‘Stubborn Brat’ she translated in her head with a reluctant grin. Rey felt her frustration drain away as Poe paced his office, muttering under his breath. His concern came from a place of love and she knew it. There was no way to stay mad at him. 

“Poe. The App. Can we make the mapping features work on the launch?” she asked, drawing him back to the present. 

“I think so, but I need to run a few things by Ben. Can you find him so we can all sit down?”

“Armie’s upstairs, I’ll just have him bring Ben down,” she started. 

“Rey. Stop. You’re  gonna have to see him eventually. Just go get him.”

As she walked across the building to the elevator, she reminded  her self over and over that it was just Ben. Ben who she shared an office with. Ben who she’d had lunch with a million times. 

‘ _ Ben who you almost kissed _ ’ her Omega purred out.

Stepping into the elevator, she quickly shot Armie a text as the elevator rose. 

**_ \--Rey-- _ **

_ We need to meet with Poe. _

_ Have you seen Ben? _

_ I need to bring him. _

**_ \--Armie-- _ **

_ He’s in the pod. _

_ I’ve got my iPad. _

_ See you in Poe’s office. _

Rey moved quickly across the floor, waving at Rose from across the room as she rounded the corner to their shared pod. The closer she came to the pod, the more she scented Ben. Once again, she found herself reacting to the scent of his Alpha and in an instant the thought of him guiding her through her Heat flashed through her mind. Without realizing it, she turned into the pod only to run smack into the Alpha himself. 

“Ooof!” she puffed out, stumbling lightly against Ben’s chest. 

Ben reacted quickly, his hands coming up to grasp her elbows to keep her from falling. For a long moment, he could only look down into her wide eyes; drowning in the hazel depths.

“You alright?” he rumbled out, dropping his hands as he stepped back.

Her voice was thick when she responded, her Omega in rare form.  _ ‘He’s so strong. He smells so good. Thank your Alpha’  _ her Omega insisted.

“I’m fine.”

“So uh, how’s Ash? Feeling better?” he asked, watching her face light up at the mention of her son. 

“He’s good. Really good. Ben I can’t thank you enough for what you did for us, it was so generous,” she told him,  unconsciously reaching out to take his hand. 

He felt the flush on his face as she thanked him, the feel of her small hand in his feeling so right. Ben heard the roar of his Alpha in his head, his Omega pleased with him. Her scent tickled his senses, the sweet yet spicy that was all Rey.

“It’s nothing. I’m glad he feels better,” he rumbled out.

“He hasn’t let Chewie out of his sight all weekend you know,” she offered with a small smile.

“Good, that’s really good.”

“So uh, I came up to get you. Amilyn has asked for another change and we need to meet Poe and Armie to go over some changes. I just need to grab my notes,” she stammered, her face flaming as Ben kept his eyes on hers. 

Ben waited as she gathered her journal, walking with her to the elevator again. They walked in quiet, a sort of tension in the air as they waited. He ushered her into the elevator, pressing the button for Poe’s floor.

“Rey, listen. I want to apologize if I made you uncomfortable....” he began.

“Ben...” Rey broke off with a laugh as they both spoke at the same time.

“Go ahead,” Ben offered with a smile.

“I should explain about Beau,” she started, her brows raising as she scented the immediate change in Ben. 

“It. ..the situation is really complicated but it’s not what you might think and...”

The elevator came to a shuddering halt, the grinding of the gears above them drawing their attention as the lights flickered off leaving them in the dim light of the emergency light in the corner. Rey drew in a sharp breath, moving closer to Ben unconsciously in the darkened space.

“What the hell?” he muttered, jabbing at the emergency call button. 

It only took a moment for the call to be picked up, the building maintenance supervisor informing them the elevator tech was already in the building and would check on the problem. 

“Just sit tight folks, we should have you moving again in a few.”

Ben dragged his fingers through his hair, shrugging off his jacket as he leaned against the wall. His brow furrowed as he watched Rey pacing, her scent changing. 

“Rey? Are you alright?”

“Fine. I’m fine. I just don’t like enclosed spaces like this,” she murmured, her voice trembling lightly. 

He pushed away from the wall, dropping his jacket to the floor to place his hands on her  shoulders; anchoring her in the moment. 

“It’s alright, Rey. Just close your eyes for me and take a deep breath. I’m right here,” he offered softly. 

Rey struggled against the panic, focusing on the sound of his voice. She could hear the faint sounds of the elevator technician in the distance, his voice carrying through the elevator shaft. Ben’s voice remained calm, soothing her all the while his hands moved gently on her shoulders. A sudden clank of metal on metal had her head jerking to towards the sound.

Her Omega moaned in delight as she caught the scent of his Alpha on his wrist, the gland there so close. Rey couldn’t stop the whimper in her throat, turning her face towards the rich scent there on his skin. Everything that was Alpha, that was Ben was calling her; the faint whisp of leather, bergamot and something else spicy. 

It was Ben who trembled now, watching as her mouth moved closer to his wrist; her eyes still closed as she took breath after breath. His cock jumped in his jeans as her tongue swept out over her lips, parted now as she moved closer. Her breath was hot against his skin, her fingers wrapping around his wrist now as she moved closer. 

“Rey,” he ground out, not knowing if he was begging her to come closer or move away. 

Rey felt her control slipping, her Omega demanding a taste of powerful Alpha. Her eyes opened, hungry and needy in the low light. She lifted them to Ben’s face, his eyes dark with want. 

“Alpha,” she whimpered, her nose brushing against the gland at his wrist. 

“We can’t,” he breathed out. “We shouldn’t.”

Her Omega paid no mind to the words he whispered, fully absorbed in the scent of him and she pressed her lips to his skin.  _ ‘Yes! Alpha!’ _ her Omega cried out. Her tongue darted out, the rich taste of his skin exploding over her tongue.

“Omega,” he growled out, his control snapping. With a curse, he dragged her body against his; walking her backwards to press her against the wall of the elevator. 

“Just once. I have to,” he murmured, dropping his head to take her lips with his.

His mouth covered hers, his tongue slipping between her lips to brush against hers. He swallows the moan that erupts from her throat as her hands fly up to tangle in his hair, pulling him closer. His chest rumbles as he purrs in contentment, his sweet little Omega whimpering for him. Her breasts press against his chest, the hot points of her nipples brushing against him sending the blood rushing to his cock.

Ben drags his hands over the curve of her waist, his fingers digging into her hips as he lifts her to settle into the vee of her legs. His growl is low and long when she rocks against the bulge in his jeans, her hot center pressing against him. 

Her body was on fire now, rocking against him with no shame. Her lips were full of him, his taste and the feel of his plump lips slanted over hers. She dragged her lips from his to his skim over his neck, her tongue sweeping out over the raised skin of his now aching gland. 

“Alpha,” she purred out, thrilled when his fingers gripped her hips; his growl filling the space. 

With a jerk, the elevator began its ascent again; the lights glaring once again. It was as if the universe had dumped a bucket of cold water on the pair, Rey gasping as she slid to the floor. Ben moved away from her with a curse, angling his body away from her to adjust himself in his jeans.

As the elevator pinged with  its arrival to Poe’s floor, Rey dashed through the opening doors tossing a breathless “I’m sorry” over her shoulder as she brushed past a gaping Poe and Armitage who quickly followed her.

Ben knelt to gather his jacket and the journal she’d dropped, open to a page filled with her infamous doodles. She’d been known to cover her project margins, notebooks, even sticky notes. No piece of paper was safe from bubble clouds and her assortment of colored markers and pens... but when he looked down at the page to make sure he hadn’t damaged  anything; he couldn’t believe what he’d seen.

His eyes widened the moment he saw his name doodled across the page. His Alpha at war with him to get up and follow her, take his Omega, but all he could do was make it to his feet, his mind and body still in shock, holding on to her colorful hopes and dreams. 


	5. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Ben struggles to compose himself in the aftermath of their intimate moment in the elevator, he finds himself faced with the truth of Rey. Will he be able to handle the truth?
> 
> Chapter Snippet:
> 
> Rey felt her eyes fill with tears, about to verbalize the one thing in her life that would break her every time. Her eyes cast low, she lifted her fingers to tug at the knot on her scarf letting it fall to her lap.

Ben felt as though he was in a fog, his mind racing while his body struggled to catch up. His Alpha grumbled at Ben’s hesitation, choosing to let Rey dart away from him in a panic. His eyes lifted to Poe, his hand slapping on the elevator door to keep it from closing; Ben vaguely registering Poe’s mouth moving as he spoke. 

“Ben? Buddy, you uh, alright in there?” he asked, his brow lifted. 

Shaking his head fiercely as he tried to settle his racing thoughts, Ben stepped out of the  elevator; Rey’s journal still in his hands. His eyes followed Rey as she and Armie rounded the corner, most likely off to the nearest breakroom. 

“What the hell happened Ben?” Poe asked, for once taking charge to lead Ben into his office. 

“The uh, the elevator got stuck. Sorry if we held you up...” he broke off at Poe’s pointed stare.

“It’s alright, Amilyn pushed the meeting till tomorrow. She figured you guys may need a break considering the elevator incident.”

“Oh, well. In that case, I should probably head out and...” he broke off as Poe held up a hand. 

“Nuh uh. Not what I’m talking about. Those doors  opened up and smacked me in the face with Alpha and Omega. If I’m not mistaken, your jacket was hiding...you know,  **_ Big Ben _ ** ,” he replied with a waggle of his brows and a smirk. 

He gaped at Poe for a long moment, his ears surely fire engine red in embarrassment. He hadn’t noticed anyone besides Poe and Armie standing in front of the elevator, but in horror he wracked his brain trying to figure out if anyone else had been standing there.

“I wasn’t...I mean, it’s not...” he stammered out, desperately trying to formulate a response. 

“Dude, I’m just  messin ’ with you. But seriously, even I could scent the pair of you when those doors opened. What the hell happened?”

“We were on the way  up, we were talking and then the elevator stopped. Rey started to get  really anxious and I was just trying to calm her down. I...we...” Ben started, not sure that he was ready to hear Poe’s opinion.

“You what?” Poe asked, sitting on the edge of his desk. 

Ben paced the length of the office, torn between wanted to say it out loud and keeping it private. He dragged his hands through his hair, before finally throwing himself into the chair in front of Poe with a sigh. 

“We kissed,” he admitted quietly, looking down to his hands.

Poe opened his mouth to speak, closing it again as he struggled to find the right words. The promise he’d made to his Mate rang clear in his head, the promise to keep Rey’s secret but as a  longtime friend of Ben’s he couldn’t help but worry about him. 

Ben looked up in surprise to Poe, fully expecting one of his chuckles or smart-ass  retort but found only a look of concern.

“No snarky comment?” Ben asked, his brow furrowed. 

“Look man, you know how much I love Rey and  you too. And well, I’ve never been a fan of Beau but just this morning you were all wound up because you almost kissed her and  now you’re telling me you caved? It just seems like...” he broke off, his hands gesturing wildly.

“Seems like what?” Ben asked, his voice growing cold. 

“It just feels like she’s got you twisted in knots and not the good kind,” he replied, attempting a chuckle. 

“What the fuck man?” Ben barked, rising to his feet to once again pace. “This morning you gave me shit for  ** not ** kissing her?”

Poe instinctually took a step back, his own Alpha recognizing the simmering anger in the Alpha currently stomping through the small space. 

“Ben, I’m not trying to piss you off. But there’s so much that you just don’t understand. Have you  actually talked to Rey or was this just a scent thing?” he asked carefully. 

“She told me thing were complicated. What don’t I know Poe?” he ground out, whirling on his friend. 

“It’s not for me to tell Ben. Just, please. Talk to her, there are things you don’t understand,” he offered, true sympathy expressed in his voice.

“Fuckin’ bullshit,” he muttered, shoving Rey’s journal into his messenger before ripping the door open to stalk over to the stairwell, not interested in the scents that would be lingering in the elevator. 

Every step he took just pissed off his Alpha, feeling very much behind the ball. One of the most frustrating things beyond being unable to share his feelings for Rey, was the idea that he didn’t have all the information. As he jogged down the stairs, he couldn’t help but think about his times with Rey.

_ “Then tell me. Tell me why you stay, why you let him treat you this way,” Ben growled, the frustration ripping at him even as he saw the tears fill her eyes again. He knew he was wrong to push at her this way, but everything inside of him screamed at him that she deserved so much more. _

_ “Do you know what he said to me?” he asked, dragging his fingers through his hair before gesturing down the hallway. _

_ “He told me that his Daddy never wanted him,” Ben growled out, whirling away from the tears that spilled down over her cheeks. _

_ “What kind of father, no. What kind of man wouldn’t want that beautiful child?” he asked. _

_ “The kind of man that doesn’t want me either,” she murmured, her arms wrapped around her body.  _

_ “What do you mean he doesn’t want you either?” Ben asked, turning back to Rey. _

She’d never answered him, her Omega in distress calling to his Alpha and he’d let it go for the sake of soothing her. And the more that he walked, the more questions that he had. For instance, what kind of man, an Alpha no less, would be OK with another man in his home? He would’ve ripped the arms off another man that was in his home, holding his Omega. 

_ “I should explain about Beau,” she started, her brows raising as she scented the immediate change in Ben.  _

_ “It. _ _..the _ _ situation is really complicated but it’s not what you might think and...” _

Ben felt the growl building, his frustration driving him as he jogged down the stairs. 

Floors below Ben, Rey and Armie were tucked away into their pod as Rey worked to calm herself. Armie had seen the look on her face and caught the scent of them, his Omega knowing exactly what had happened. He quickly whisked her down the stairs to the privacy of their pod,  settling her in her chair with tea. 

“What am I  gonna do Armie? I kissed him! My god, I practically dry humped him against the wall! What in the world is he going to think about me? I’m married and I kissed him! Oh god...” she broke off with a shuddering breath. 

“Rey, honey once you tell him everything he’s bound to understand. Did you...” this time it was Armie that broke off as she surged to her feet again in a panic. 

“ But, it’s so complicated. How do I make him understand?” she moaned out, her hands covering her face. 

“Rey, just put it all out there. Tell him...” he jumped as Ben stormed into the pod.

“Tell me what exactly?” he growled out.

Rey whirled to the sound of his  voice, her Omega immediately ready to soothe away his frustrations. She could almost see the dark cloud of frustration around him, his scent so very off from where it had been in the elevator. 

“Ben” she breathed out.

Armie tugged Rey into his arms for a hug, whispering in her ear. 

“Tell him everything Rey,” he urged, pulling back from her to leave them alone in the pod. 

As the door closed, Rey struggled to find a way to begin. Before she could even formulate her thoughts, Ben spoke quietly. 

“In the elevator, you let me kiss you. Why?”

Her face was on fire as she remembered the way she’d let her Omega lead, the way she had allowed herself to let go and taste him. More importantly, she remembered the way he lifted her to press her into the wall as he finally let his Alpha take control. 

“I won’t deny that I’ve been attracted to you, for a while now” she admitted quietly, toying with the edge of her sweater.

“For years now, I’ve come to know you. You, the man who lets me borrow his sweater because I’m always cold. The man who always makes sure that I’ve got enough to eat before my, you know Heat leave. You always take care of me. I just never realized how much that mattered,” she told him.

“So, what? That was a thank you?”

“No! No, that’s not it at all. I’ve never had anyone take care of me like you and frankly, I don’t know how...God, Ben. Things are so complicated...” she broke off as he made a sound of disgust. 

“Complicated,” he muttered.

“Everyone keeps saying that, but all I know is I’ve watched Beau drag your son into a restaurant in hysterics; watched him walk away from you and Ash over and over again and for the life of me I can’t figure out why. Why in the hell are you married to that piece of shit?”

“You don’t understand. Beau doesn’t mean to be this way, it’s not what you think...”

“Then explain it to me damnit! I can’t stand watching my Omega...” Ben broke off with a growl, spinning away from Rey as he realized what he said. 

She felt her eyes tearing up as she realized that he thought of her as his, his Omega. Everything inside of her screamed out in agreement, her Omega wanted to be marked by him; to be claimed by his Alpha. Rey stepped closer, her hand laying gently over his arm. 

“Please let me explain. Please?” she implored. 

As he nodded, she stepped away to sink  in to her chair with a long sigh. 

“I presented late in life as an Omega, part of the pitfalls from being a part of the foster system. Not always enough food to go around and limited health care. Anyway, I met Beau while I was in college working on my degree; he had his own troubles and found out that he risked being deported. We had been friends and occasionally lovers. Seeing as how he thought; well how  ** we ** thought I was a Beta it seemed like the best thing to do was to get married so that he’d be able to stay,” she began.

“What does  being a Beta have to do with anything? He’s an Alpha, obviously you’re mated now so...” he broke off as she held up a hand. 

“There is a reason, but what matters is that me presenting as an Omega totally changed the dynamic. I was never supposed to be Omega, he never signed up to deal with Heats and as a Beta, if he took  blockers he’s never  deal with a Rut again.” She chuckles softly, though there is no humor to it.

“We got married, he moved into the apartment with me and his troubles went away. At least for a bit anyway. A few weeks after we were married, I thought I was getting sick and stayed home from class. Beau came home to find me in a full Heat and dragged me out to the campus clinic. After testing, it was confirmed that I was an Omega and I dealt with my first Heat in one of the safe rooms in the Health building.”

Ben’s eyes shot up to hers in surprise, horrified that her husband an Alpha would allow his Omega to go through that alone. Without an Alpha to ease the cramps of Heat and a knot to soothe her, the pain was unimaginable. 

“Why didn’t he...why would he have left you alone?” Ben asked in horror.

“I wasn’t supposed to have had a Heat, we weren’t supposed to  ** be ** Alpha and Omega.”

“Fuck that!” Ben burst out, surging to his feet. “He mated you, you have a son together! He doesn’t just get to fuck around with the responsibility of an Alpha,” he growled, incensed all over again. 

“After my Heat was finally over, I came back to the apartment to find his bags packed and I almost lost it. I mean, here I was fresh off my first Heat and still trying to figure out what all that meant. We ended up arguing  pretty badly and one of the neighbors called the cops.”

Ben tensed as she spoke, convinced that he was going to hear that Beau had laid hands on her in anger. His Alpha was already struggling with everything he heard, the idea of an Alpha allowing his Omega to suffer incomprehensible. Her scent was all over the place and he was struggling to keep up. 

“When the cops showed up, they threatened to take him into custody. His deportation papers were already drawn up and we hadn’t had our visit with immigration yet. He panicked, I panicked. No matter what else happened, I couldn’t let him get deported. It would’ve killed him,” she murmured. 

“How can you defend him? Or even give a damn about him? He left you alone; scared and in pain to deal with a Heat and you were worried about him being deported?” Incredulous, he rose to his feet to pace. 

“Beau isn’t a bad person  Ben, he’s been through so much. You can’t understand...” she tried.

“I don’t give a rats ass about him! I care about you!” he exploded out, turning to grab her by the arms and drag her against him. The sound in his throat was rough, nearly primal as his tongue pushed into her mouth. Ben lifted her to her toes, his tongue tangling with hers as he poured himself into the kiss. 

Rey trembled in his arms, her Omega still in shock at his confession to her all the while the taste of his Alpha primal and dark on her tongue. 

Ben dragged himself away from her with a groan, fighting to control himself at the feel of her trembling. He had to physically distance himself from her to keep from tasting her again. Drawing in a ragged breath he asked.

“You have to make me understand. I’m being torn apart. One part of me wants you however I can have you, the other is ashamed that I would be with another man’s Mate.”

Rey felt the  shame building, his admission of being ashamed tearing at her heart. How could she make him understand that not only was she not actually Beau’s mate, she wasn’t enough of an Omega to even make him want to carry her through a Heat. 

“Just...just let me finish and you may not want me after I’m done,” she murmured, her voice thick with tears. 

“Beau was at risk of being deported because he and his Omega Mate never married before their mating. When she died, he was left without the wife that would allow him to remain in the states legally. He was here originally on a student visa, he would’ve become a citizen after they married.”

She spoke quietly now, the memory of Beau’s pain still ringing in her heart. She had known his Mate,  often times studying with them together. She even remembered being vaguely jealous of the relationship, the depth of Beau’s love for her staggering. 

“She got sick very quickly and Beau was so determined that she was going to make it through the treatments that he kept putting off the ceremony. He was determined that she would walk down the aisle in the beautiful gown with their friends and family to watch. When she passed, he lost nearly every spark of life. He dropped out of  school, he went into a deep depression. It took months before we could even get him to consider going anywhere besides her grave site.”

Ben listened intently, the idea of losing a mate frightening to an Alpha. In his studies, he’d heard stories of Alpha/Omega pairs that died of literal heartbreak after losing their mates. Some suffered from clinical depression, some just went quietly mad in their grief and others, just lost the will to live. 

“It was only when Beau got the letter about his student visa being revoked that he really lost it. The idea of being deported and having to leave his Mate’s graveside terrified him. It was my idea to offer marriage to allow him to stay stateside. Beau and I thought that since I was a Beta, he’d never have to worry about the idea of a  Heat and we would just go through the motions of marriage for the three years and he’d have his citizenship.”

“But then you presented as Omega,” Ben murmured, his eyes drifting over her face. 

“Then I presented,” she agreed with a sigh, glancing down to her fingers tangling in the sleeve of her sweater.

“But...he has a son. Ash is his right?” he asked cautiously.

“He is. I told you before we had been occasional lovers during our marriage, usually just using each other to try and satisfy a need,” she replied, flushing lightly. 

“Then I still can’t understand all of this. You’ve been together for years now, well past the date for his citizenship. You’re mated, you have a child and yet he still treats you this way. Why? He has everything,” Ben wondered. 

Rey felt her eyes fill with tears, about to verbalize the one thing in her life that would break her every time. Her eyes cast  low, she lifted her fingers to tug at the knot on her scarf letting it fall to her lap. As the first tear fell, she lifted her chin up to show Ben raised mating gland still unmarred by the teeth of an Alpha. 

“I told you he didn’t want me,” she murmured tearfully.

Ben felt the world shift beneath him, sinking into the chair in shock. ‘ _ Unmated, unclaimed’  _ his Alpha breathed. His eyes lifted to hers, his mouth moving with no words coming out. He sagged back into the chair, physically shaken by her revelation. She was free to find her own Mate, free to let her Omega find her Alpha and he was it. She would have to look no further than him. 

Rey felt like she was in limbo, her Omega holding her breath waiting for the reaction of the Alpha in front of her. Even in her Heat, Beau hadn’t wanted her; he’d turned her away forcing her to handle her Heats on her own for years. Deep down Rey knew his heart had been broken by the loss of his Mate, but she had always hoped that after she gave him a son something would change. Maybe having a family would have been enough. 

Across from her, Ben wasn’t speaking; his face still registering shock. He couldn’t take his eyes off her gland, raised and surely bright red this close to Ben; she felt it throbbing with every beat of her heart. Rey felt her heart racing, every moment that he didn’t speak cracking her heart. She jolted as his phone rang, the sound shrieking in her head and jumped to her feet.

“I. ..It’s ...I get it. I  have to go. I can’t be here...” she babbled, snatching her purse and keys from her desk. Her feet practically flew now as she fought against the tears threatening to spill over in front of Armie and team on her floor. She waved Armie off, shoving her way into the stairwell and ignoring Ben’s shout behind her. 

Ben snatched the fallen scarf from the floor, lifting it to his nose to draw in the sweet and spicy scent of his Omega.  ** His Omega ** he thought to himself. For the first time in years, there was no shame as he thought about taking her and making her his. And now that he knew she wasn’t  Mated, she could be his in every way. His eyes lifted as he searched for her, seeing her rush past Armitage on the way to the stairwells and pushed to his feet to follow her. 

“Rey!” he called, rushing towards her only to skidding to a halt as Armitage stepped in front of him, fury written across his face.

“What the hell did you say to her you prick?” he demanded, his voice icily furious. “She just ran out of here in tears and all she’d say is ‘Ben knows’.”

“Get out of the way,” Ben growled in response, his Alpha ready to fight to get to her. 

“Fuck that! What did you do to her  you Alpha prick?” Armie shouted, drawing the attention of several people on the floor. 

Ben lifted his hand, showing Armitage the scarf that Rey had taken off. “I didn’t do anything idiot, she told me the truth about Beau and now she’s upset. I have to get to her damnit, now move!” he demanded, allowing an Alpha command ring with authority. 

Armitage reluctantly stepped  aside, every fiber of his being pissed that he was being ordered by an Alpha. “If you hurt her, you won’t like what happens next. Alpha or not,” he practically snarled. 

Ben burst through the stairwell door, the scent of Rey lingering in the air. Her distress caused her scent to edge towards metallic and he followed the scent, practically running down the stairs. Several floors below, he heard the slam of the lower door most likely the parking garage and increased his speed, calling her name. 

Shoving the door open, he bellowed for her; his cry echoing back at him in the garage. The squeal of tires had him spinning, the sight of her car disappearing out onto the busy street a blow to his gut. Reaching for his keys, he cursed when he found his pockets empty and quickly climbed the stairs back to the pod.

He rushed  in to the pod, pushing past Armitage and Poe as he snatched his messenger bag. Shoving his keys in his pocket, he quickly dialed Rey. At the sound of her voice mail, he disconnected.

“Where do you get off using an Alpha command on my mate?” Poe growled out, stepping in front of Ben. 

“Not now  Dameron ,” he returned, trying to push past him. 

“Yes now!”

“I’m trying to get to  ** my Omega  ** and I’ll run your ass over if I have to ** , ** ” he barked out, shoving Poe to the side to once again race down the stairs. 

Across town, Rey staggered into her little house; tears still flowing freely down her face.  _ ‘He didn’t want  _ _ you, _ _ he didn’t care that you weren’t mated’ _ her Omega wept as Rey thought back to the look on Ben’s face seeing her unmarked gland. She threw her purse to the table with a sob, knocking a folded card to the floor. 

Reaching impatiently for the card she turned to drop it on the table when she caught the sight of her name in perfect cursive on the front. Curious, she opened the card and as she began to read, she sank down in the chair. 

The sob ripped from her throat as she shuffled through the papers, surging to her feet as she dashed through the house. From the living room, to the bathroom and even the bedroom she found the evidence that Beau in fact was gone. Pictures, trinkets and even his books were missing from the shelves.

Rey wandered back to the living room, ignoring the shrill peal of her phone from the table. She curled into a ball on the couch, dragging the blanket around her as she fell apart. The tears flowed unchecked as the reality of her situation dawned on her. She would have to explain to her precious boy, that not only did his father not want him but his mother either. Would she be able to afford to stay in the house? To pay for day  care? Could she even go back to work to face yet another Alpha who didn’t want her? 

Ben squealed to a stop behind Rey’s car in the driveway with relief, tossing his phone to the floor as once more it went unanswered. He rushed to her door, the scent of her raw and wild the closer he got to the door. 

“Rey?” he called, knocking on the door. 

With no answer, he knocked again before peeking into the window that only a few days before she’d watched him from. His Alpha roared with displeasure as he saw her curled up on the couch, the sound of her weeping clear through the glass. 

His fists pounded on the door now in a panic as he bellowed for her.

“REY!”

*****


	6. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time it's all about Ben and Rey. Will they be able to communicate without the others "helping"?
> 
> t by walking in. 
> 
> “Rey, Little One? It’s Ben. I’m coming in,” he called, opening the door slowly. 
> 
> Stepping into the space, he was smacked in the face with the scent of her Omega; wild and distressed, her scent screamed for him. He kept his voice low as he walked down the hallway, following the sounds of her weeping. Looking around, he found himself struggling to keep his voice calm as he took in the obvious signs of a packed house. Pictures missing from the nails in the wall, empty bookcases and even the lack of scent from her husband had his feet moving quickly now. Ben walked into the living room, nearly empty now to see her curled into a ball on the sofa; her body wracked with sobs. 
> 
> “Rey?” he murmured, dropping to his knees next to the couch. 
> 
> Rey lifted her eyes to his, the tears flowing unchecked over her checks. “I don’t know what to do,” she sobbed, her fingers wrapped around the crumpled paper in her hand.

_ “Rey?” he called, knocking on the door.  _

_ With no answer, he knocked again before peeking into the window that only a few days before she’d watched him from. His Alpha roared with displeasure as he saw her curled up on the couch, the sound of her weeping clear through the glass.  _

_ His fists pounded on the door now in a panic as he bellowed for her. _

_ “REY!” _

“Rey, Little One! Open the door. It’s Ben. Please,” he called, his voice carrying the tinge of panic as she continued to weep, her back to the window. 

“What’s with all the noise over here? I thought with the movers gone we’d be done with it.”

Ben turned, his eyes landing on the little woman standing by the fence. He jogged down the steps, his feet moving quickly. As he approached the fence, he couldn’t help but notice how tiny the older woman was, her shoulders just coming up over the top of the fence. 

“Movers? No, no. I just need to get in there. Rey needs me and she won’t answer the door,” Ben replied. 

“Probably just saying goodbye to the house. Her husband came earlier today, moved everything out. Said he was going back overseas,” she murmured, eyeing him curiously. “Why won’t she let you in?”

“He told you they’re moving back overseas?” he asked in a panic, his eyes darting back towards to the house.

“Movers filled up a truck. He left a little while ago. Haven’t see Rey or that sweet little boy today though,” she replied, lifting her wide glasses to get a better look at him. “I’m Maz. Exactly who are you to her?”

Ben felt his mind race as he searched for an answer, trying to find the words to convey what his heart already knew. Friend was nowhere near the right word, teammate seemed too generic and finally his Alpha roared. “If she’ll have me, I’m the man who wants to be her Mate and help her raise that little boy.”

After several long moments, the smile spread across her face. “Hang on just a minute boy,” she murmured, muttering as she walked back into her house.

His brow furrowed as he watched her disappear into the house for  a brief moment before making her way back to him. He fought the urge to hurry her along, his Alpha desperate to get to Rey but something about Maz kept him calm. As she approached the fence again, she reached for his hand. 

“These old eyes see more than people think. She needs you but be careful with her, she’s been hurt before,” she paused to look back toward Rey’s door, “That’ll open up the back door by the kitchen,” Maz told him, gently pressing a key into his hand. 

Ben looked down to the shiny silver key in his hand, relief filling him. “Thank you Maz. Thank you!” he called over his shoulder as he all but ran towards the back of the house. He slid to a stop at the bottom of the steps, walking up the steps as he called out to her hoping that he wouldn’t frighten her just by walking in. 

“Rey, Little One? It’s Ben. I’m coming in,” he called, opening the door slowly. 

Stepping into the space, he was smacked in the face with the scent of her Omega; wild and distressed, her scent screamed for him. He kept his voice low as he walked down the hallway, following the sounds of her weeping. Looking around, he found himself struggling to keep his voice calm as he took in the obvious signs of a packed house. Pictures missing from the nails in the wall, empty bookcases and even the lack of scent from her husband had his feet moving quickly now. Ben walked into the living room, nearly empty now to see her curled into a ball on the sofa; her body wracked with sobs. 

“Rey?” he murmured, dropping to his knees next to the couch. 

Rey lifted her eyes to his, the tears flowing unchecked over her checks. “I don’t know what to do,” she sobbed, her fingers wrapped around the crumpled paper in her hand. 

Ben dragged her into his arms, shifting to sit on the floor and bracing his back on the couch he simply held her. Her body trembled in his arms, her head tucking under his chin on instinct as she wept. Her fingers gripped his sweater as if he were a lifeline, the paper falling to floor. He didn’t speak, simply held onto her while she cried; his hand rubbing her back gently. He had no idea how long he held her, her sobs quieting slowly as he soothed her. 

Drained now, Rey simply listened to the calming thump of his heart as she breathed in the rich scent that was Ben. She couldn’t bring herself to look up into his face, her heart not being able to take in the pity that was sure to be there when she told him that Beau had left. She felt his chest rumbling lightly as he spoke. 

“Why did you run from me?” he asked quietly, his fingers combing through her loose hair.

It took a long moment for her to answer, her voice still thick. “You knew the truth. I couldn’t handle another Alpha looking at me like I wasn’t good enough,” she murmured, still unable to lift her head to look at him.

“Not good enough? Why in the world would I think that?”

“I wasn’t good enough for my parents, I wasn’t good enough for Beau and to have you know that I wasn’t good enough to be Mated just hurt,” she admitted quietly.

“Not Good enough?” Ben repeated his question carefully, “Rey, there is _ no _ shame in Beau not wanting to become your Mate. Your true Mate, the one who is the perfect match to your Omega will know. And that Alpha? He’ll do anything he can to take care of you. Even if it means watching you go home to the wrong man,” Ben murmured.

Rey felt her breath catch as his words sunk in, all of the little memories flying through her mind as she thought back to over the last few years working with Ben. 

_ ‘Do you need another sweater?’ _

_ ‘Did you get enough to eat?’ _

_ ‘Do you have your leave scheduled?’ _

_ ‘Is Ash going to Rose’s?’ _

_ ‘Call me when you get home safe.’ _

_ ‘My pleasure Little One,’ he murmured. _

_ ‘Omega,’ he growled. _

Her head lifted as she searched his face, her lips parted as she dared to believe. “The wrong man?” she questioned shakily.

It was now or never. His Alpha was fully aware that Rey was unmated, his Alpha demanding that Ben take his Omega and make her his. Since he’d seen her gland, unbroken by an Alpha’s teeth; Ben felt the ache in his jaw as he thought about sinking his teeth into her as his knot locked them together. 

“Yeah, the wrong man. For years I’ve watched you go home to the wrong man, to the wrong Alpha,” he admitted. “When you let me kiss you in the elevator, when you called me Alpha; I was blown away. I felt like every prayer to the universe had been answered. And then I remembered you were Mated.”

Her Omega screamed as his scent grew richer, more potent with spicy scent of cinnamon, whiskey and the faintest scent of smoke; wild and raw. His eyes were dark while he looked at her then locked onto her raised gland with the hunger only an Alpha could have. 

“But when I showed you, when I told you the truth....” she broke off as a growl filled his chest. 

“I was shocked. I’d resigned myself to being in love with you and never being able to have you. I’d been beating myself up over being in your Mate’s house wanting desperately to sink my teeth into you, to hold you, taste you, to knot you,” he murmured, his voice husky and low.

She felt the flush of arousal as he spoke, her mind thinking back to the daydreams she’d had of Ben getting her through a Heat. She could scent his arousal as well, feeling him swelling under her bottom as her hips rocked unconsciously against him. Her mind struggled to keep up as her Omega responded to him, but something he said kept niggling at her brain. 

“In love with me?” she asked, her voice shaky.

He could only nod, his fingers brushing her hair back from her shoulders before gliding softly over the curve of her neck to trace lightly on her gland. He dropped his nose to her neck, inhaling deeply against her soft skin. 

“For years now. Every time he hurt you, or disappointed you I just wanted to take you away. To show you that you deserved better. He doesn’t deserve you Rey,” he whispered.

She felt the heat of his words against her ear, her breath rushing from between her lips. How could she have worked side by side with him for so long without knowing that he felt this way? She’d never felt this way with Beau, his Alpha had never called to her the way that Ben’s did; the way her Omega reacted to his scent was unique to just Ben. Rey struggled to even remember Beau’s scent, never having felt this reaction to him before. 

“I saw your journal Rey, your doodles. I think you feel it too,” he murmured, his lips just a whisper from her gland. 

Rey shuddered at the feel of his lips so close to her and couldn’t help but admit to him some of her own truths. “I do feel it. I have for a long time, longer than I can remember.”

His eyes flashed at her admission, his heart thumping wildly now. “Your doodles,” he murmured. He reached to his side, flipping open the top of his messenger bag to pull open her journal. 

“I saw my name. A lot. You asked several interesting questions,” he mentioned, pointing to the journal. 

Rey flushed wildly when she saw his fingers tracing over her doodle,  _ ‘How big?’  _ and glanced up to his face. His lips were curved into a smirk as he traced the heart circling his name. 

“Your doodle  said ‘ _ Heat Hotel _ ’. Did someone help you through your Heat?” he asked, searching her face. Part of him agonized over the idea that another Alpha had the opportunity to take care of her, to be inside of her he while the rest of him hoped she had someone to prevent the pain of an empty Heat.

“No. Not when I couldn’t think about anyone but you,” she whispered, dropping her eyes to his hands. 

“What’d you think about Rey?” 

“I think about you while...I mean, during my Heat” she offered, feeling her face flush as her gland throbbed insistently. 

He couldn’t stop the growl that ripped from his chest, her admission sending his Alpha into overdrive and his head whipped up. His eyes were wild as he looked down at her, her lips parted as her tongue darted out to moisten her bottom lip and he followed the path of her tongue with his eyes. Ben could scent the arousal in her, the gland at her neck getting more and more red.

“What else did you think of, Little One?” he asked, his finger circling her gland gently. 

“I’ve never had an Alpha –  _ gasp –  _ help me in Heat. I kept your sweater for your scent and … and I wondered about your knot...”

In an instant, the predator that was his Alpha took over and had pressed her back to the floor beneath him. He growled in approval as her body shifted to accept him between her legs; his thick arms flexing beneath her hands as he caged her in. His eyes nearly rolled as her legs wrapped around his hips, arching against him with a sigh. 

“Omega,” he breathed. “I can take care of you, let me be your Alpha...please.”

Rey couldn’t stop the roll of her hips against his thick length pressed against her, feeling the delicious weight of him atop her body. His scent was wrapped around her like a glove, her Omega shrieking at the feeling of being whole for the first time.

“Alpha,” she whispered, lifting her head to press her lips against the raised skin of his gland.

At the touch of her lips on his skin, his control snapped. His hand swept through her hair to drag her head back, his lips descending on hers with a growl. His tongue swept out over her lips, licking at the seam. 

“Open for me, Little One” he implored.

As her lips parted, his tongue slipped inside to move against hers. It was at once demanding and tender, as if he was pouring every bit of his feeling into this moment. His mouth angled to take the kiss deeper, swallowing the small sounds whimpering low in her throat all the while rocking his hips against the wet heat at her core. 

Rey ripped her lips from his with a gasp, her head dropping back to gulp in a breath and felt him take advantage of the exposed skin. His lip trailed over her neck, his tongue dragging over the aching gland. Her fingertips dug into his arms, pulling him closer with a moan as he scraped his teeth over her skin. 

The taste of her exploded on his tongue, his teeth scraping against her skin to release more of the potent Omega scent. The growl was low and long, his hips pressing against her. Ben lapped at her skin, sucking on her skin determined to place a mark on her; a mark that  he would know was his. 

She felt the hard ridge of him pressing hot and heavy against her, her hips rocking against him as the pressure built low in her belly. She cried out as his arm slipped beneath her, lifting her hips to lock her against him. 

“Ben...god, please Alpha,” she whimpered, gripping desperately at his arms.

“Are you  gonna come for me sweet Omega?” he breathed out, pressing her against his cock. 

Once more she felt the scrape of his teeth against her skin, his tongue swirling over her gland greedily as he tasted her. Her body bowed against him as she came, his arm locked around her waist as he growled against her neck. The waves of pleasure washed over her, around her and through her as she rocked against Ben, his name dropping from her lips. 

His Alpha preened as she came apart in his arms, her body quaking against him. He fought to control himself, the need to rip the clothes away nearly overwhelming him and rolled them to the side. Ben gentled his hands, smoothing his hands over her back as her trembling eased. For long moments, they lay quietly in the late afternoon sun.

His Alpha somewhat sated, his mind drifted back to what Maz had told him; the idea of Beau taking Rey and Ash to leave the country tugging at him. His mind raced as he found the panic creeping back in with every glance at empty walls and shelves. He fought to drag himself back to the moment, the feel of her in his arms after all this time the most important.

Rey opened her eyes, finding Ben gazing down at her with the faintest of smiles. She couldn’t stop the smile from spreading as she brushed the hair away from his face. She felt him still hard and heavy pressing against her stomach. Her hand slid down his face to his chest, pushing gently between them. As his hand stopped  her, she looked up in surprise. 

“Don’t you want to...” she broke off as he shook his head. 

“Of course I do, but I can wait. I’ve waited this long,” he murmured, pressing his lips to hers gently. 

“But I...” she started. 

“Don’t leave,” he burst out. 

“Leave? What’re you...I don’t understand Ben.”

“I know that Beau that packed up the house and he told your neighbor that you guys were going back overseas. But you don’t have to. You’re not mated, you can file for divorce. Please, don’t go Rey. I’ll do whatever I can to help you figure out the custody and...” he broke off with a frown as she giggled. 

Ben just raised a brow as her giggles broke into full throated laughter, her head dropping to his chest as her shoulders shook. 

“My god, we can’t we get on the same page?” she giggled.

Rey tugged out of his embrace, shifting him to his back as she climbed onto his lap once again. The look of confusion shifted into something different as she straddled his waist, the heat flaring once more in his eyes. 

“I’m not going anywhere Ben,” she told him, her hands on his chest. “Can I show you something?”

She rose to her feet to stand next to him, her eyes travelling down the long length of his body. His plush lips were still red, swollen from their kisses. She felt a level of female satisfaction seeing his shirt rumpled from her hands, the shirt tails untucked from his waist. Her eyes lingered on the bulge in his jeans, her Omega screaming for her to go back to him as she felt the dampness in her panties. She heard him clear his throat with a chuckle as he leaned back on his elbows to look up at her with a smirk. 

“If you keep looking at me like that...” he warned.

She blushed shyly as she stepped back to let him rise to his feet. Rey swallowed hard as he angled his body, his hand slipping into his jeans to adjust himself. As he walked closer to her, it suddenly struck her just how large he truly was as she stood in front of him in bare feet. 

“What did you want to show me?” he asked, fighting to keep his hands to himself. 

“Why don’t you sit,” she replied, motioning towards the couch. As he made himself comfortable, she retrieved the stack of paper before picking up the crumpled paper that was Beau’s letter. She sat on the couch facing him, her legs drawn up to her chest as she started to read the letter. 

Ben scented the change in her scent as she read, her voice becoming teary as she spoke. When it broke completely, he took the letter from her hand gently to finish reading himself. His eyes widened as he read, the words  _ divorce  _ and  _ parental rights  _ sticking out. 

“This is why you were crying?” he asked, reaching for her hand.

“No, well yes. I was already a mess when I came  home and this just threw me for a loop. I started to panic, I mean...I don’t even know if I can afford the house, day care, the bills and what do I even tell Ash? How can I possibly...” her words were cut off as Ben leaned forward to place his lips on hers. 

“Breathe baby,” he murmured with a smile. 

She let out a shaky breath, letting his scent settle her as she showed him the stack of legal paperwork. “I should probably find an attorney who can look over this and make sure it’s all in line before I sign anything.”

“Are you sure this is what you want to do? You’re ready to be divorced?”

She saw the uncertainty on his face, could scent his worry and laid a hand on his check. “Sometimes good-bye is a second chance. I think Beau was right, this is my chance to find what I’ve been missing.”

His smile spread slowly, broad and bright with his dimples flashing. Ben couldn’t stop himself from reaching for her, his lips pressing gently to hers. There was a peace in knowing that she was free to explore the possibility of being his and not just in his dreams. He eased back from her, grinning as her lips chased his.

“Slow down Little One,” he murmured, brushing his thumb over her bottom lip. “We have to make a plan to make this as easy on Ash as we can.”

Her feelings for Ben had always lingered under the surface, her Omega desperately seeking the connection she lacked with Beau. The way he’d dropped everything to care for Ash had solidified not only her need for the connection but the realization that Ben was the Alpha she wanted. To hear his concern for her little boy only strengthened her feelings. 

“Ash never felt like he had a Dad. He always asked to go to Rose and Finn’s or Poe and Armie’s whenever I was...you know. What if...”

“Let’s not ‘what if’ yet. I think the simplest thing to do is just be honest. I can do it with you, or just be here. Whatever you want,” he reassured her. 

“There’s so many what if’s,” she murmured.

“I know baby, but I’m here. However, you need me. No matter what happens next or if nothing happens next, I’m still Ben. I’m still your friend,” he  reassured her.

“You don’t mind taking this really slow?”

“I’ve wanted you since before Ash was born, I can certainly give you the time you need to see if this can work. You may decide you don’t want me you know,” he chuckled. 

“A part of me wanted you all along Ben, a part that was afraid to take the risk. You have to know that.”

His eyes flashed dark again, his Alpha ready to press her back on the couch and take. “I want to let you set the pace for this so if you want to go slow Little One, you need to be careful,” he warned, his hand gripping his thigh. 

“I don’t know how slow I want to go,” she murmured, her eyes catching the pulse jumping at his throat. 

“Rey...” he rumbled, feeling the blood surge once again. 

This time it was Rey that took the chance. “I have a Heat in less than a month and I don’t want to go through it alone again. I mean, if you want...”

Ben didn’t try to stop it, dragging her against him with a growl. “I can give you want you want, what you need. I’ll take care of you,” he murmured against her gland, his lips just brushing against her. 

She shuddered against him, her body clenching wildly around nothing as she nodded. As her phone rang from across the room, she eased back from him. “It’s probably the day care,” she whispered, moving towards the sound. 

Ben fought back his urges as she spoke quietly on the phone, his blood cooling. “Do you need to go get him?” he asked when she hung up. 

“I do. Do you uh, want to stay for dinner?” 

“Absolutely. Why don’t you let me treat tonight? I’ll go grab a pizza or two and meet you back here? I’ll stay while you talk to Ash.”

She nodded with a smile. “Deal. And after he goes to bed, we’ll talk more?”

“We’ll figure out together.”

*****


	7. Just you....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to Second Chance! LostinQueue and I have been caught up with life and after a long break, we bring you back to find out how Rey and Ben are dealing with their situation after finally knowing the truth! And SPOILER! This ain't a slow burn anymore baby!
> 
> Chapter Snippet:  
> Ben brushed a hand over her shoulder, his hand laying hot and heavy at the curve there. He felt the heat coming from the flushed gland there, her scent rising up to tease at his nostrils. Her scent had been darkening in the last few days, becoming richer and more exotic to him and now that he knew her suppressants were out of her system he knew why. Every kiss seemed to grow a little more desperate as her Heat approached. He couldn’t help but notice the faint smudges under her eyes, a sign that she wasn’t sleeping enough and carefully choose his words. 
> 
> “You’re close now Little One, are you sure that you still want me to help you through?” he asked, trying to keep his voice neutral.

“Ash? Come on in baby, it’s time to eat,” Rey called from the back door.

“Just a minute Momma,” Ash called with a giggle. “Mr. Ben is helping me make a basket!”

After setting the lasagna on the table, she walked back to the backdoor to lean against the door frame as she watched the pair. In the late afternoon sun, she fought back a wave of happy tears as she watched Ben lift her little boy high in the air. Only a few days ago, Ben had brought over a basketball hoop, intent on getting Ash outside more. Ash’s giggle warmed her heart as she watched them together. 

It had been nearly three weeks since Beau had left, and Rey was just blown away at how well Ash had taken all the changes. After picking Ash up from daycare and bringing him home, Ash knew almost immediately that something was wrong, and it hadn’t taken long for him to question it. Rey had explained it as simply as she could. 

_ “Ash, baby your dad decided that he needed to make a change. For him and well, for us too. He decided that it was best that he not live with us anymore and...” she broke off tearfully as Ash placed his hand on her cheek.  _

_ “It’s ok if he’s gone Momma. He can’t make you cry anymore if he’s gone,” he replied, his little voice so  _ _ matter _ _ of fact and grown up.  _

_ Rey struggled against the wave of tears, trying desperately to formulate a thought. “Baby, are you upset about your Dad leaving? It’s ok to be sad,” she murmured, her voice thick.  _

_ “Not sad Momma, it’s ok. He didn’t want me anyway. ‘Sides, Mr. Ben is  _ _ more nice _ _ than Dad was” he replied. _

_ “Well, yes. Yes, I guess he is but baby Ben isn’t...” _

_ “Isn’t what Momma?” he asked, leaning in to rest his head against her shoulder. “You smell like him, just like  _ _ Chewie _ _ does.  _ _ So _ _ Mr. Ben could be like my new Daddy and I can smell like him too.” _

_ Rey looked over to Ben, standing quietly in the doorway. His eyes had flashed with something she’d never seen, something primal with his eyes on Ash as she spoke. “Ash, I don’t know if...I mean we don’t really know....” she broke off, slightly panicked as she struggled to find the words.  _

_ Ben pushed away from the doorway and dropped to his knee in front of them. He gently placed a hand onto Rey’s knee and the other on Ash’s shoulder.  _

_ “Buddy, I care an awful lot about your Mom and you too. I’d really like to spend more time with you and your mom to see what could happen. So, no matter how hard things might be, I’ll be here for you. I won’t let you or your mom down buddy,” he murmured with a smile.  _

_ “OK Mr. Ben, I like when you visit. So, you can visit anytime you want, but you have to promise not to make Momma cry OK?” he replied.  _

_ “I promise I will do everything I can to keep from making your Momma sad,” Ben replied in all seriousness. _

_ “OK. Momma, can I go watch Paw Patrol now?” _

_ “Sure baby, we’ll call you when dinner’s ready.” She pressed a kiss to his forehead as he grabbed  _ _ Chewie _ _ and ran down the hall.  _

_ “Could it be that easy?” Ben wondered out loud, his face puzzled.  _

_ “I guess it can be when you’re that age. Everything is so simple,” she murmured. _

In the weeks since she’d broken the news to Ash, she’d worked feverishly to make changes in her home so that Ash didn’t feel like anything was amiss. Beau had taken the bedroom furniture from the master, which frankly hadn’t been such a bad thing since she was pretty sure it had been his from when Lauren was still alive. She’d never slept in the master with him, always sleeping in the living room on the couch or with Ash. 

Poe and  Armie had been so wonderful in giving up an entire weekend to help her clean and repaint the master bedroom so that she could  make the space hers and actually purchase furniture of her own. Furniture that only she had ever slept on, if her Omega screamed to have a certain six-foot three Alpha lie in it to make it  ** smell ** like him; well, that was just another worry for another day. 

As Ash dropped the basketball into the toy box on their little porch, she stepped back into the kitchen to finish setting the table for dinner. Her lips curved as she heard the deep rumbling voice of Ben reminding Ash to go wash his hands before dinner. 

Rey smiled as she felt Ben’s hands on her hips, gentle as he pulled her back against his body. His lips pressed ever so gently against her temple before his head dipped, his nose brushing against the skin of her neck as he inhaled deeply. Since Beau had been gone, Ben had been here, practically every day. From offering to help set up her new furniture, to watching Ash while she ran errands and even staying for dinner most nights. And Ben never passed up the chance to scent her and her Omega didn’t mind one bit. 

“Smells good Little One,” he murmured, his lips curving.

“Me or the lasagna?” she asked with a chuckle. 

His voice was husky as he replied, his hands tightening briefly. “I’d rather take a bite of you, but I’ll settle for the lasagna.”

She shivered in his arms, his voice sending goosebumps down her arms. His arms wrapped gently around her, enveloping her in his scent. Her Omega purred with no little wave of satisfaction at the feel of his arms around her. 

Ben stepped away from her as Ash came barreling down the hallway, skidding to a stop just inside the kitchen. He couldn’t help but smile as he watched Ash jump up and down excitedly while he tried to guess what was on the table for dinner. 

“Mom! You made ‘ sagna ? Mr. Ben, the ‘ sagna is the best ever!” he exclaimed, his little body shaking in his excitement.

“Really now?” Ben murmured, lifting Ben into his seat at the table while Rey poured his milk.

“Yep, Mommy makes the best ‘ sagna ,” he replied, crooking his finger towards Ben. “And if you eat all the ‘ sagna , Mommy lets you have dessert too,” he whispered dramatically, glancing towards his mom with a giggle. 

Rey chuckled lightly, brushing her hand over his head before setting his milk in front of him. “I can only promise dessert if I see clean plates, and that means the salad too little man.”

Slipping into her chair, she couldn’t contain her laughter as both Ben and Ash dug into their salad while she served up the lasagna. Rey felt her Omega beaming with pride at the little noise of contentment came from Ben as he ate. His eyes lifted from his plate, winking at her as he slipped another bite between his lips. For the first time in so very long, Rey felt at peace; her son filling his tummy as Ben kept a steady stream of conversation going. 

Ben kept his eye on Rey as they ate, watching to make sure that she too was getting enough to eat. His Alpha had already begun scenting the change in her scent, getting richer and more potent as her Heat inched closer. Even her sleep cycles were beginning to change, he’d noticed that she was needing more coffee in the morning as she struggled to fully wake up and engage. Leaning back in his chair, he reached for Rey’s hand next to his on the table; watching as her slender fingers laced between his with no hesitation. For long moments, he could only stare at their hands in his mind already seeing a band around her ring finger that would mark her as his. 

He glanced up as she chuckled, the sound low and sweet, turning his head towards her glance. Ben felt his own smile spread when he noticed Ash, his eyes heavy while his head drooped towards his chest. He brought Rey’s hand to his lips before she tugged her fingers free, scooting her chair back to rouse Ash. 

“C’mon baby,” she murmured, easing him back from the table with a smile. “Let’s go get you into a bath so you can get ready for bedtime.”

“Mommy, can Mr. Ben tell me goodnight?” he asked sleepily, his head on her shoulder. 

“You’re staying?” she asked hopefully, watching Ben begin clearing the table. 

He nodded with a smile, dropping his hand to smooth over Ash’s back gently. “I’ll come in as soon as  you’re ready buddy,” Ben replied.

Watching them walk down the hall, Ash’s sleepy little voice trailing off into the distance; Ben found himself for the first time allowing himself to see a future. A future that he’d always dreamed of but been too afraid to imagine. He could just imagine another little one running through the halls, desperately trying to keep up with their big brother Ash. His Alpha rose up at the thought of seeing Rey rosy and swollen with his child. Feeling the growl building, he shook his thoughts loose to methodically pack up the leftovers as he loaded the dishwasher.

As he started the cycle, he couldn’t help but let his thoughts wander again as he imagined a life with Rey and with Ash. The idea of becoming a father had seemed so like a distant dream, but every moment he spent with Ash just made the dream seem closer to becoming a reality. Wiping the  counters down, he felt his smile spread listening to the sleepy little voice down the hallway. Ben tossed the sponge to the sink before turning to join them. 

Ben heard the soft murmur of Rey’s voice as he walked down the hall towards Ash’s room, her voice soft as she read quietly to the sleepy boy tucked into bed with his best bud Chewie. He listened intently to the adventures of Ryder and the other rescue dogs, he thought of a time in the future that he may be the one reading to a sleepy little one. He snapped back to attention as he heard Ash calling to him. 

“Am I going to see you tomorrow Mr. Ben?” Ash asked, his voice sleepy. 

“Of course, buddy,” he replied, stepping closer to brush the hair from Ash’s forehead. 

“Momma, when do I get to spend the nights with Auntie Rose again?” he asked.

Rey flushed as she felt the heat of Ben’s gaze on her, her Omega screaming  _ ‘Now!’ _ in her head. “Soon baby, but don’t you worry about that right now. Just sleep,” she murmured, leaning forward to place her lips on his forehead. 

Rey followed Ben into the hallway, pausing to blow a kiss to Ash before turning his night lamp on and closing the door. Standing in the hallway now, she looked up to Ben’s face; his gaze still heated. She knew that he had to be thinking about Ash’s question just as much as she was. Taking his hand in hers, once more she laced her fingers with his and led him down the hall to the living room. 

“I think it’s probably time we talk more about my, uh...well you know,” she  murmured , tugging him to sit with her on the couch. 

“Does he always go to Rose and Finn’s for your Heat?” he asked gently. 

“It’s always been easier. He looks at it like an adventure and Finn always makes a big deal out of their ‘boy time’ since Beau wasn’t really interested in being there for Ash.”

Ben fought back a wave of jealousy, the idea that another Alpha was there for Ash disturbing him greatly even while the logical side of him was grateful for the care he received from Finn as Ash’s uncle. 

“Does he understand why he’s there?” he asked, his curiosity genuine as he thought to his own childhood. 

“He knows that sometimes an Omega will need some special time alone. It’s really the extent of what he understands, I think he’s still too young to understand all of it. He’s really just beginning to learn what Alpha and Omega mean, so I didn’t go too far into detail yet.”

“You’re not alone,” he reminded her. “Not anymore.”

“I know,” she replied, ducking her head with a shy smile. 

“How do you usually get him ready to go with Finn and Rose?”

“Rose has been amazing, she’s the one who helped me find the hotel. I ummm, I’ve already packed a bag for Ash. Rose is ready whenever I am. I spoke with my doctor, she suggested that I go ahead and stop the suppressants. I stopped them last week, so I figured I should have him ready.” 

Ben brushed a hand over her shoulder, his hand laying hot and heavy at the curve there. He felt the heat coming from the flushed gland there, her scent  rising up to tease at his nostrils. Her scent had been darkening in the last few days, becoming richer and more exotic to him and now that he knew her suppressants were out of her system he knew why. Every kiss seemed to grow a little more desperate as her Heat approached. He couldn’t help but notice the faint smudges under her eyes, a sign that she wasn’t sleeping enough and carefully choose his words. 

“You’re close now Little One, are you sure that you still want me to help you through?” he asked, trying to keep his voice neutral. 

Rey allowed her Omega to lead now, shifting her body to straddle his lap and cup his face in her hands. “I won’t lie and tell you that I’m not nervous about this, but no. I haven’t changed my mind. I still want you to help me. I don’t want to be alone again,” she whispered, her lips pressing lightly against his. 

The relief surged through him, his body sagging back against the cushions of the couch. His lips parted at the feel of hers against him, her tongue slipping between his lips. Ben couldn’t stop his arms from wrapping around her to anchor her against him, the feel of her tight little body still such a pleasure. Her little whimpers at the back of her throat drove him crazy, his hands tightening ever so slightly on her hips as he fought to control the urge to rock his hips up into her. 

Her words still floated in his mind,  _ ‘ _ _ I won’t lie and tell you that I’m not nervous,’  _ and he struggled to separate his Alpha from the moment.  __ He nearly moaned as she rocked against his rapidly hardening cock, pressing painfully against his jeans. Ben felt his eyes roll as her lips travelled over his jaw, whispering over his ear before pressing against the now aching gland at his neck. The feel of her tongue sliding slowly over his gland had his pulse jumping and his hips arching towards her. 

“Rey,” he ground out, his fingers gripping her hips desperately. 

“Ben,” she breathed out, her breath hitching.

“Hold on Little One,” he panted out, struggling to calm his breathing. “I need to know why you’re nervous. If this is moving too quickly, we can slow things down.”

“I don’t want slow,” she whispered, once more sweeping her tongue over his skin. 

Ben moaned low in his throat as her hands moved over his chest, her fingers reaching for the button on his jeans. His control stretching, he quickly rolled Rey to her back on the couch to press her back against the cushion. 

“Talk to me darlin’. I don’t want you nervous,” he whispered, her hands between his. 

Rey swallowed hard, her anxiety building as she tried to figure out how to voice what her fears were. His eyes never left her face, his hands gentle on hers. 

“I’m just worried...it’s just that. What if...” she broke off with a sigh, feeling foolish now as she tried to word her concern. 

“Baby, it’s ok. Whatever it is,” he told her, his voice low. 

“What if it’s just the Omega thing?” she burst out, casting her eyes down their hands. 

Ben felt as though he’d been punched in the chest, when he realized what she was saying. In everything that he’d been doing over the past weeks, he realized that he had never shown her how he felt about her. Not how his Alpha felt for his Omega, but how Ben felt about Rey. He’d been in love with her since the beginning and she was only now realizing her feelings for him. It was time to make her understand just how much he loved her, his Rey.

“Oh baby,” he murmured, easing himself down over her body gently. “I thought you knew how much I loved you. I guess I really need to show you.”

Ben took her lips with his, swallowing the small whimper in her throat. He kept his Alpha fully in check this time, choosing to put that primal part of him to rest so that he could show Rey how he truly felt. His tongue slid gently against hers slowly, savoring the taste of her. Her fingers gripped his arms tightly, her hips rolling to press up against him. Lifting his head, he nipped gently at her bottom lip before speaking again, his voice husky. 

“Do you know how hard it was to stare at your lips while you spoke and not wonder what they would feel like on mine?” he asked her, his thumb brushing gently over her plush bottom lip. “And so many times I watched you bite your bottom lip and wanted so badly to kiss away your worry.”

Rey lay beneath him, her lips parted as she dragged in a breath. Surrounded by Ben, his scent and the feel of his body draped over hers, the feel of him hard and thick pressing against her aching core she could only breathe out his name. 

His lips curved as his hand slid down her throat, his fingers trailing softly over her fragrant skin to part her shirt. Ben felt her shudder under his hand as his fingers dipped just below the lace at the swell of her breast, his finger just brushing against her pebbled nipple. 

“I’ve always been fascinated by your freckles,” he murmured, letting his fingers trace over the scatter of freckles across her chest enjoying the light sigh that fell from her lips. 

“Ben, please...” she breathed, arching into his touch as he unbuttoned her blouse.

“So beautiful,” he whispered out, letting her blouse fall open. 

He couldn’t help but notice how tiny she was as he splayed his hand out over her chest. Her heart raced under his hand, her breath coming in soft pants between her lips. Ben dropped his head to press a kiss just above her racing heart before lifting his eyes to hers. As he watched from beneath his lashes, his tongue swept out to trace the freckles dotting her skin before trailing down over her breast. His finger nudged the lace edge of her bra down, exposing her hardened nipple to his gaze. 

“You’re so perfect,” he marveled, tracing his finger around the perfectly pink nipple. 

“Oh. Ben,” she whimpered.

Ben praised all the Gods as he flicked open the front clasp of her bra, spreading it open to gaze at her. With his eyes on hers, he palmed her breasts; the pert fullness filling his hands perfectly. He watched as her eyes drifted  closed.

“I’ve imagined my mouth on you so many times. Licking my way around your perfect little nipples before sucking them into my mouth. Teasing you with my teeth,” he purred out, enjoying her gasp. “Can you come this way? Could I make you come just with my mouth on your nipples? One day I’d like to try.”

He didn’t wait for her response, lowering his head to circle her nipple now with his tongue. He felt his own moan building as he traced her skin slowly before finally drawing her nipple into his mouth to suckle. Ben growled low in his chest as her fingers tangled in his hair, holding him tight against her. 

“ Oooh yes, Ben,” she cried out, tugging desperately at him. 

He came off her nipple with a wet pop, grinding his aching cock against her heated core. His voice was rough as be braced himself over her. 

“Is Ash down for the night?” he asked.

Rey struggled to keep up, her body on fire and her mind racing. “Yes, he sleeps like a log,” she replied, her voice thick.

His smile spread before leaning to capture her lips again, his arms wrapping around her to lift her against his body. Her gasp caught in her throat when he rose easily to his feet, taking her with him. Ben growled in approval as her legs wrapped instinctively around his waist and he walked them through her darkened home to her bedroom. Only the light from her beside lamp was on, the room cast in shadows. Ben never took his lips from hers, dropping a knee to the bed as he lowered her down. 

“I should’ve taken more time to show you how I feel Rey. Your Omega feels so right for my Alpha, but you Rey? You are everything.”

Rey felt her breath catch, feeling the emotion pouring from him and raised up to kiss him back with the same level of emotion. The feelings she’d felt for Ben over the years were getting stronger, filling her with such a deep longing for more. This was the feeling she was searching for, the connection to another person; the other half of her soul.

Ben eased her blouse over her shoulders, dropping it to the floor before slipping the strap of her bra over her shoulder. He lifted his head and tipped her chin up to lock eyes with her. “Do you still want slow?” he asked, his fingers warm on her skin. 

Rey didn’t have to think twice. “No,” she murmured. 

His smile spread as he slipped her bra off as well, tossing it the floor before laying her back gently. He stretched out along side of her, braced on his elbow to look down on her. His fingers traced slowly over her skin, slipping lower and lower on her belly with each pass finally brushing against the button of her jeans. 

“I’ve dreamt of making love to you for so long,” he murmured, slipping the button free. 

Rey trembled, his fingertips raising goosebumps on her skin. His hands were so hot against her skin, his fingers just slipping under the lace of her panties. She faintly heard the zipper as it opened fully, giving him more access to her body. She clenched wildly as his fingers brushed over the neatly trimmed hair covering her mound, his thick middle finger slipping just between her lips. 

He groaned at the feel of her hot, wet slick coating his finger; he kept his strokes short just dipping into her wetness. Ben took her lips again, his tongue teasing at hers in time with his fingers. Every whimper she made, every sound that came from her only spurred him on. 

Ben rose to his knees next to her, watching her face as he pulled her jeans and panties down over her hips. For long moments he could only stare down at her, laid out like a dream in front of him. From the swell of her breasts to the curve of her hips, she was everything he’d ever imagined. Lying next to her again, he couldn’t stop himself from taking her lips again as his hand drifted down her body.

He couldn’t stop the smile as her hips rocked up towards his hand with a whine, her hand reaching for his wrist. Her legs drifted apart as his hand covered her mound, his eyes dark as he felt how wet she was for him. The scent of her arousal was heady, his fingers coated in her slick while he teased at her clit; circling it slowly before sliding further down to dip into her tight entrance. 

Her body bowed at the feel of his finger inside of her, the stretch bringing a moan to her lips. He kept his strokes slow, working his finger deeper inside each time. 

“You’re so  _ wet, _ ” he marveled, his lips at her throat. 

“Oh my god, Ben....” she breathed. “It’s been so long...”

“How long darlin’?” he asked, his voice raspy as he added a second finger. 

“Before …  _ oh, god …  _ before Ash,” she panted, her hips bucking towards his hand. 

His head lifted, his eyes trained on her body where his fingers were moving inside of her; watching as she took his fingers, her inner walls trembling around them. His fingers made slick little noises as he moved them, shiny with her slick even in the low light. The scent of her wrapped around him, teasing at his control; his cock aching to be inside of her. 

“I want to feel you come apart for me Rey, I want to see your face when you come,” he ground out, crooking his fingers inside of her to reach that spot deep inside of her; the heel of his hand pressing against her clit. 

Rey only had to look at his face to come apart, his eyes dark on hers and tongue darting out over his kissable lips while he worked her body. She shattered into a million pieces, his name panting from her lips as her body clamped down onto his fingers. 

“Oh baby,” he whispered hoarsely, his fingers slowing. “You’re so beautiful like this. So soft and wet for me with your  pretty little body all flushed.”

Rey sagged back against the bed, her legs limp now as she dragged in breaths. The aftershocks rolled through her still, his fingers stoking lazily inside of her. She felt the hard length of him pressed against her hip, the hot press of him causing her to clench once more around his fingers. 

“We’re not done yet,” he murmured with a smirk, pulling his fingers from inside of her to bring them to his lips.

She watched breathlessly as his tongue swept over them, his moan broken as he sucked his fingers into his mouth to taste her. He cleaned his fingers carefully, his eyes low as he watched her. Once more he rose to his knees, his hand dropping to unbutton his jean before adjusting himself with a squeeze. Rey rose up, her hands tugging his shirt free from his waistband. 

“I want to feel you,” she breathed, her hands sliding over his hot skin.

Ben reached behind him, dragging his shirt up and over his head to drop it to the floor before shifting to lie between her legs. He heard the breath catch in her throat, lifting her legs to drape over his shoulders. His eyes were on hers as he leaned forward, his breath hot against her core. His tongue swept out between her soaked lips, dragging a slow stripe to her clit.

“Just look how pretty this little cunt is, so  _ wet _ and pink. You’re so tiny,” he breathed out, his nose nudging against her. “I need you ready to take me, I need you so wet and so soft. I need you to come for me again Little One.”

As his tongue found her clit again, Rey cried out; her hands dropping to tangle in his thick mane of hair. His breath was so hot on her pussy, his tongue swirling around and through her slick to lap up every drop that she was giving him. He teased at her tight opening, his tongue pushing inside of her to feel her trembling walls before teasing at her clit with rapid flicks. Ben worked his fingers back inside of her, stretching her carefully. Her grip became impossibly tighter in his hair as he worked the third finger inside of her, keeping his tongue circling the swollen little bud.

“ BenBenBen ... _ oh Ben _ ...” she cried, desperately rocking against his face. 

His plush lips wrapped around her clit to suck, his fingers feeling her flutter around him and he couldn’t stop the growl, needing her to come and soak his face. 

His name screamed from her lips when she came, the gush of slick pouring from her body to soak his chin and hand. Ben rocked his hips against the bed beneath him, trying to ease the ache in his  cock; feeling himself dripping. He tongued her slowly now, lazy little licks to ease her through her orgasm, feeling the aftershocks gripping tightly at his fingers. 

For long moments, Rey could only lie there; limp and sated while he kissed and licked her, her hands brushing softly through his hair. She heard the little sounds in his throat, the slick noise as he pulled his fingers from inside of her. “I want you inside of me Ben,” she whispered, watching as his head lifted.

“You’re sure?” he asked. At her nod, he rolled to his feet to push his jeans down over his  hips; kicking them free. 

Rey sighed as he pushed his boxer briefs down slowly, his cock springing free from the material to jut out proudly away from his body. Her eyes widened as she let her eyes roam over his body, fully exposed to her for the first time. He was everything that was pure Alpha male, from his broad shoulders and developed muscles all the way down to his powerful thighs. His cock is long and thick, its pronounced tip dripping and red. Ben’s hand dropped to wrap around himself, still wet with her slick, squeezing himself gently before stroking slowly. 

He fought his Alpha back to keep control, determined that this first time was only him and Rey; a man showing the woman that he loved how much she meant to him. Once more he knelt between her legs, dropping a hand to brace himself over her. With his hand still wrapped around his cock, he brushed himself through her soaked lips. Ben hissed out a breath as her legs wrapped around his waist, her heels pulling him closer to her wet core impatiently.

“I don’t want to hurt you Little One, you have to let me go slow,” he breathed out as he notched the thick head against her opening. 

“Ben please,” she whined, her hips arching towards him. “It’s been so long....”

He settled his weight over her, pushing her back into the mattress as he silenced her with his lips. His tongue moved, languid almost now as if Ben had all the time in the world to show her how he truly felt. Her body was wrapped around him in the most perfect of ways, her arms curled around his neck to hold him; urging him closer to her as she strained up against him.  Her legs spread so wide around his waist with her thighs trembling against his side. He began to move against her, his strokes shallow as her body opened to take him. 

“More Ben,” she mumbled against his throat, her head buried in the curve of his shoulder. 

Ben struggled to go slowly, the head of him fully wrapped in her wet heat. “You’re so tight Rey, so perfect,” he ground out. 

Desperate to feel all of him, she rolled her hips against him moaning as he sank a few more inches inside of her. She felt the burn as her body stretched to accommodate the thick length of him, feeling every twitch of his cock inside. 

Finally,  _ finally  _ seated fully inside of her, surrounded by her hot wet cunt, he settled his weight over her; his head tucked into the curve of her shoulder as he drank in her scent. Her hands smoothed over his back gently, her lips pressing against his temple. In his wildest dreams, he ever thought that he would feel this way; this feeling of wholeness and belonging. 

Ben lifted his head, his eyes on where they were joined together. He moaned aloud as he withdrew from her body, seeing her wetness coating his dick and thrust back inside of her. He struggled with his own pleasure as her body gripped him so tightly, seemingly reluctant to let him withdraw from her completely. 

“I never thought it would feel like this,” he whispered hoarsely, his hips rocking against her again with a sigh. “It’s so much more,  _ you’re  _ so much more. Rey...” he broke off as her hands cupped his face to lift his eyes back to hers. 

“I love you too Ben,” she murmured, tears gathering as his eyes widened. 

“Rey,” he murmured, pressing his lips to hers. 

“I want all of you Ben,” she breathed. “Please.”

Their bodies took over now where the words left off, Ben finally thrusting into her as he gained a steady rhythm. There was only the sound of their bodies moving against each other now, the soft sounds of their breath between their lips and the slick noises where Ben was buried inside of her. 

Rey climbed higher and higher as Ben thrust inside of her, filling her to the hilt with every stroke. Her hips rolled against his, her legs drifting higher on his waist as his hips drove into her harder and faster now as he chased his own pleasure.

“Come for me,” he gasped out, the wet slap of his hips loud in the space. “Come for me, I want to feel you.”

His hips swiveled with every thrust, the coarse hair at his groin a unique sensation against her sensitive clit. He felt the control slipping now, his hands sliding up her legs to nearly fold her in half as he pounded into her now. He felt his balls drawing up tight, his release  close.

With her body angled this way, she felt the thick rounded head of his cock bumping against her. She felt the flutters start, the warm gush of fluids rushing out to soak him as she came with a cry; his name sobbing from between her lips as her fingers dug into his shoulders. 

The growl erupted from him as her body squeezed him tight, milking the orgasm from him. His hips slammed into her once, then again as he filled her body. Hot streams spilled from his cock, pulsing still inside of her as his fingers held her hips tightly against him. 

As she went limp against  him he eased her legs down, pressing kisses against her skin. His lips wrapping once more around her nipple to suckle lightly. Her fingers traced slow, lazy patterns on his skin while he softened inside of her. Ben slipped from her body with a sigh, feeling their combined fluids spill from her body. 

“I love you Little One,” he murmured.

“And I love you” she whispered sleepily. Her eyes drooped closed, her body sated and her mind full of Ben. She felt the bed shift when he rolled to his feet, walking to the little bathroom to dampen a washcloth. His touch was gentle as he cleaned their fluids from her skin, chuckling as she grumbled at the cold. He helped her sit up as he slipped a shirt over her head and tucked her back into the warmth of the blankets. As he slipped his briefs up over his hips, her heard her stir. 

“Stay Ben, please,” she asked, her voice thick. 

“What about Ash? Are you sure?”

“Stay. We’ll help him understand. Besides, he already wakes up asking where you are,” she chuckled lowly.

“Alright, darlin’.”

Turning off the lamp, he joined her in the bed. She turned into him, her head tucked on his shoulder as she drifted off to sleep; the feel of his heartbeat under her palm and his arms wrapped securely around her.

***


	8. It's Time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This summary is super short and sweet - Rey's Heat is approaching, quickly. Ben and Rey navigate the road leading up to it.

“Mr. Ben? Mr. Ben?”

Ben fought to open his eyes, gritty in the early morning light barely streaming into the room, blinking several times. It took him a long moment to orient himself, glancing down to see Rey sleeping peacefully against his chest; her legs tangled with his. Turning his head, he found Ash standing next to him; Chewie tucked into his arms with a blanket dragging the floor behind him. 

He cleared his throat roughly. “Hey. Hey buddy, you ok?” he whispered gruffly, scrubbing a hand over his face.

Ash nodded excitedly, bouncing lightly on his toes in excitement. “It’s Sunday Mr. Ben! That means Paw Patrol,” he whispered back. 

His sleepy brain tried desperately to catch up with Ash, his arms full of Rey who still hadn’t stirred. “Oh,  uh...ok buddy. Why don’t you go out to the couch and I’ll be right out ok?” he asked.

“K! Hurry Mr. Ben!” he called out, scampering from the room with a giggle. 

Ben glanced back down to the woman in his arms, her leg draped over his thighs and her arm over his chest as she slept. He couldn’t stop the smile from spreading slowly across his face, his heart as full as his arms. His Alpha rumbled in contentment, completely saturated in the scent that was all Rey. He wasn’t surprised she was still sleeping as hard as she was, between her Heat approaching and their  late-night adventures, she was bound to be exhausted. 

He eased out from under her, careful not to wake her and rose quietly. He could hear Ash talking to Chewie, his little voice high and excited as he waited, and he moved quickly to the bathroom to relieve himself and splash water on his face. Tugging his jeans back on and his shirt, wrinkled by Rey’s impatient hands, he crept out of Rey’s room. He gave one last look at her sleeping face before closing the door with a gentle click.

“Mr. Ben! It’s on, it’s on!” Ash chattered excitedly, bouncing on the sofa. “Come watch with me!”

Ben chuckled, settling on to the couch to listen to Ash’s play by play of the events unfolding on screen. He found himself looking down to the little boy, his face animated as he spoke and couldn’t help but see Rey written all over him. From the nearly identical shade of his eyes to the freckles scattered over his nose, Ash was a spitting image of his mother. 

“Mr. Ben, are you my new Dad?” Ash asked, startling Ben out of his thoughts. 

Ben felt his eyebrows lift in surprise, his mouth moving with no sound. He was still struggling to formulate a response when Ash spoke again. 

“I think I’d like it if you were my new Dad. And Mommy must like you. She let you sleep in her bed and everything!”

Ben felt his face flush wildly as he worked to find an appropriate answer, watching as Ash bounced excitedly on the couch. 

“Well little man, I guess since you’re the man of the house I should talk to you about a few things.”

“Man of the house?” Ash questioned.

“Yep. It means you’re the most important person here,” Ben replied, watching the smile spread across Ash’s face. “And what it really means is that before anything happens, you have to be OK with it. Does that make sense?”

Ash nodded slowly, his fingers tangling in his blanket. 

Ben took a deep breath and offered up a prayer that he was doing the right thing as he spoke. “Ash, I want you to know how much I care about you and your Mom. I’d really like to be a bigger part of your lives.”

“You want to be my Dad?” Ash asked, his eyes growing wide. 

“I’d like to live here with you and your mom, to see you every day and every night and if you’d let me, I’d like to marry your Mom and make you my son,” Ben replied, his voice growing thick with emotion. Ben watched Ash’s face carefully while he gave the little boy time to absorb what he said and while he watched, Ash scooted just a little closer. 

“If you marry my Mom, you’d promise not to make her cry like my Dad did before?” he asked solemnly.

“I promise I will do my best to never hurt her feelings like that. I don’t ever want to see your Mom cry,” Ben replied. 

“And, um...some of the other boys at my school have Dad’s that pick them up sometimes,” he mentioned, ducking his head to stare at Chewie. 

Ben waited until Ash lifted his eyes before responded. “I’d be happy to pick you up Buddy. Anytime you wanted.”

“And she’d be your ‘Mega?”

With a chuckle he replied, “Yes, she would be my Omega and I will be her Alpha. That means it’s my job to protect you both.”

“OK Mr. Ben. Will you get married when she wakes up?” Ash asked excitedly. 

His laughter was deep and rich now, the relief flowing through him. “It’s  gonna be a bit longer than that I’m afraid, but you have to promise to keep it a secret for now. Just between  us, ok?”

“I won’t tell anyone, well ‘ cept for Chewie cause he already knows.”

“That’s fine, I know that Chewie can keep a secret,” he chuckled. 

“ Oooh ! Look, Paw Patrol is back on Mr. Ben! C’mon and watch with me!”

And just like that the Man of the House talk was over and it was back to Paw Patrol. Ben shifted himself into the corner of the couch, glancing down in surprise as Ash snuggled into his side covering them both with his blanket. His arm draped over Ash’s shoulder as once more the adventures of Ryder and friends captured his attention. 

*****

The sunlight streaming through the window woke Rey slowly, stretching lightly under the blanket as her hand reached for Ben only to find herself alone in the bed. Her brow furrowed as she pushed herself up in the bed, her hand smoothing over the pillow to find it cool to the touch. With a glance at the clock, she was shocked to find that it was after 9 o’clock. 

Rushing from the bed to the bathroom, she quickly relieved herself and moved to the sink to splash water on her face. After patting her face dry, she couldn’t help but notice the bright red and raised gland at the curve of her shoulder. Her fingers trailed over the raised skin sending a shiver through her. Her eyes travelled over the redness surrounding the gland, her thoughts on Ben and the way his lips never strayed far from it. 

_ “Rey,” he moaned lightly, his tongue trailing over her gland to taste the sweet and potent taste of her Omega.  _

_ She’d woken him from a sound sleep, her tongue swirling over the thick head of his cock as she tasted him. Her fingers wrapped around his shaft stroking lightly. Having finally woken him, she lifted herself over his body to ease down over his cock. She rode him slowly, rolling her hips against his as his fingers gripped her hips.  _

_ Ben had watched her take pleasure from his body, his eyes locked onto where they were joined. Every sigh than fell from her lips, every time his name was sighed, he came closer and closer to taking his own pleasure. He watched her fingers slip down her body to tease at her clit as she chased the orgasm and reared up to take her lips with his.  _

_ Rey cried out as his hands guided her now, his own urgency building as he rocked her harder against him. He tore his lips from hers, dragging them over her neck to nip at her skin with a growl. His tongue swept out over her gland before latching on to suckle gently when she erupted around him. _

_ “Yes, yes, yes please Alpha,” she panted out, her body trembling wildly. _

_ He’d come with a shout, his arms locking her against him as she milked him dry.  _

Shaking her thoughts loose, she tugged on her t-shirt before slipping into her leggings to leave the bedroom. It was seriously unusual for Ash to let her sleep this late and she crept down the hall to his room. His empty bed brought a rush of panic, spinning on her heel to rush back out to the living room. 

As she stepped into the living room, the low murmur of Paw Patrol behind her, she felt the sting of tears in her eyes as she caught sight of Ben and Ash. Her Omega heart filled with joy as her gaze swept over Ash sound asleep in Ben’s arm, securely tucked against his chest as they both dozed in the corner of the couch. Seeing the way Ben held her little boy, so safe and secure in his arms, solidified the choice her Omega had already made. As she started to back away from the couch, she heard the faint rumble of Ben’s voice. 

“Did you sleep well, Little One?” he asked quietly, his eyes still closed. 

“I did, but I would’ve gotten up with him,” she murmured.

“I know, but you need your rest,” he replied, his eyes cracking open. 

Rey felt the warmth spread as his eyes roved over her face, locking on the curve of her shoulder exposed by the oversized t-shirt. She knew by the flash in his eyes that he could see her gland ripe and begging for his attention. 

“It’s close,” he murmured, his tone Alpha dark. “I can scent it on you.”

Rey felt the tremor roll through her as her Omega responded to the primal tone of her Alpha. The sight of Ben holding her child as if he were his own, if possible, made him appear even more so Alpha. 

“I know, just a few more days I think...” she broke off as Ash lifted his head.

“Momma?”

Stepping closer to the couch, she eased herself down to the couch to sit by Ben’s hip. “Good morning baby,” she told him, her hand smoothing over his back before resting over Ben’s hand. 

“We let you sleep in,” he said, yawning widely. 

“I know you did,” she chuckled, ruffling his hair. “How about you guys finish watching Paw Patrol and I’ll make us some breakfast?”

“Pancakes?” he asked hopefully, his eyes lighting up. 

“Sure bubs, pancakes it is.”

*****

Nearly a week later, Ben found himself watching Rey like a hawk at work. Over the last few days, he’d watched her struggle day after day as her Heat approached. He would catch her dozing in the car on the way to and from work, he for the last two nights he’d tucked her onto the couch to sleep while he made dinner. 

This morning had been particularly hard on Rey, her exhaustion making her weepy as she struggled to get herself moving and help get Ash ready for day care. Ben had found her in the bathroom struggling against the tears while Ash fussed in his room about having to leave Chewie at home. 

“Little One, stay home today. You need your rest,” he tried, his hand smoothing over her back. 

“I can’t! We have the video conference for the App roll out and I  have to turn in my Heat Leave paperwork. It’s going to be here any day Ben!” she exclaimed, her voice breaking.

“I know darlin’. That’s why you should stay home and sleep, you’re going to need it.”

“Not today!”

He hadn’t pushed, her teary eyes had just torn at his resolve, but now as he watched her struggle, he found his Alpha rearing his head. Ben had been able to convince Ash that Chewie would be waiting for him on his bed when he got home, promising that he would make sure his Aunt Rose would know where he was ‘just in case’. 

Even in their enclosed Pod here at work, he’d found himself on edge. His Alpha was in full control now, feeling as though his was going to crawl out of his skin at any moment. He felt the leading edge of his Rut, his instincts screaming every time someone came too close. Even Armie had opted to use the general conference room just to avoid the ‘Alpha Stink’,  wrinkling his nose at the  barrage of scents in the enclosed space. 

Once again, Rey found herself yawning widely during the video conference at work with her team. She caught the concerned look on Ben’s face as they wound down the meeting. Even in the small space with just the two of them, Ben had been hovering over her; always within arms distance of her. His sweater was wrapped tightly around her, his scent cocooning her with comfort. Her Omega felt the anxiety of his Alpha, could scent the change in his scent at the approach of any other Alpha in the office. As Ben ended the video conference, she rose to her feet with a sigh. 

“What do you need, Little One?” he asked, rising to his feet. 

“Nothing, I’m fine. I was just going to head up to HR to drop off my Leave form. I think I’m  gonna go ahead and see if I can head out tonight and just skip tomorrow. Start the weekend early and get some sleep,” she replied, rolling her shoulders. 

Ben nearly moaned at the rich scent the flooded their small space, his mouth watering as his sweater brushed against her inflamed gland to release the ripe scent of her Omega. 

“I’ll go with you,” he quickly answered. “I need to drop off mine as well.”

“I can take it, you don’t have to...” she broke off as he stepped closer, his nose trailing along her shoulder with a low growl. 

“You don’t go alone,” he rumbled darkly, his Alpha surfacing. 

Her hands lifted instinctively to his neck, her wrists smoothing over the raised gland at his neck to soothe him. She felt the low rumble of a purr as he pressed himself closer to her, his arms wrapping around her protectively. His breath was hot against her skin, her gland aching  viciously with his lips so close to it. 

“There isn’t anyone here that will bother me...” she began.

“No,” he replied stubbornly. “I don’t want you alone.”

The knock on their door ripped a growl from his throat, spinning away from her while shielding her body from view. Even after realizing that it was Poe at their door, he couldn’t convince his Alpha to  relax; the tension in his body  visible . 

“Hey man. It’s just me,” Poe laughed out, keeping his distance. “Just thought I would let you know that the roll out is good to go. It might be uh, time for you two to take that leave. You drove Armie out of here with your stink.”

Rey stepped around Ben with a scowl. “Really Poe? You really want to talk about stink after you pushed Armie into Heat last winter?” she asked, watched as his face flushed dark red. 

“Ya know I’m glad you guys are making something work, but seriously? You need to take it home,” he mumbled, turning on his heel to walk away. 

“He’s right Ben,” she murmured, turning back to him with a sigh. “I’m exhausted, I need sleep and we need to get Rose to pick up Ash from day care. I’ve  got ten hours, twelve at most.”

“I know, remember – we planned for this. Call Rose and let’s get her over to the day care to pick up little man. We go up and turn in forms, then we head home. OK?” he asked, his hands cupping her face. 

“OK,” she replied, sinking back down into her chair. She pulled her cell phone from her pocket to call Rose as Ben gathered their things. 

“Rose? Hey. Yeah, it’s time,” Rey began, listening now as Rose confirmed details. “Yeah, if you pick him up from day care, they’re all ready for you. Let yourself in and grab his Paw Patrol suitcase. I’ll call when we’re on the way home so that I can talk to him.”

Rey listened for a few moments, watching as Ben moved to the door with their things. She smiled as Rose expressed her happiness that Rey wasn’t in this alone. 

“Yeah, me too Rose. I’m heading to HR to drop off my forms, I’ll call when we’re on the way.” Disconnecting the call, she stood with a yet another yawn. 

Ben wrapped an arm around her shoulder, lifting her briefcase to his shoulder before leading her from the office. As they made their way through the office, he worked to ignore the curious looks they were getting. Office gossip had been running rampant as their relationship became public, the floor murmuring about the sudden change at every opportunity. 

Arriving outside the HR office, they were ushered into their rep's office. It didn’t take long, only about twenty minutes to file their Leave Requests and disclose their official relationship. With a wish of safe travels, they quickly moved back to the elevator waiting patiently. 

As Ben stabbed at the call button for the elevator, Rey gasped as the first wave of cramps rolled across her abdomen. She sagged against the wall, fighting to keep her breath even as the heat rolled through her. She vaguely heard Ben curse as he tipped her face up to his. 

“We’ve  gotta get you out of here,” he growled. 

Rey sighed as the wave passed, her eyes closing in relief as the elevator dinged to announce  its arrival. She gratefully leaned into Ben as he guided her into the elevator, once more leaning against the wall. As the doors began to close, Rey jerked when a hand slapped on door with a shout. 

As the doors slid open again, Ben swung towards the opening with a snarl. The scent of a strange Alpha filled the space, pushing Rey back into the corner away from the offending scent. Ben drew himself up to his full height, the growl low and threatening. 

“Get the next one,” he growled, blocking the man from stepping into the elevator. 

“C’mon man, I just want to go home...” the offending Alpha grumbled, pushing into the car. He caught the scent of Rey in the corner, his eyes darkening with interest as he took a step closer. 

Ben felt his Alpha rear up, the threat to his Omega imminent and pushed back against the smaller man with a snarl. “I said get the next one.”

Rey felt her breath coming faster now, the heat once more rolling through her body and the anxiety gripping her Omega. She couldn’t take her eyes off Ben, his arms tense and bulging.

“Why don’t we let her decide? What do you say Omega? It smells like you need an Alpha...” 

He couldn’t have stopped his Alpha even if he wanted to, the primitive urge to defend his Omega overwhelming rational thought. His arm swung out, his fist coming up under the smaller Alpha’s jaw stunning him. With a growl of satisfaction, he shoved the Alpha out of the elevator to land on the floor in a heap and stepped back with a glare, letting the elevator doors slide shut. 

Rey snatched his arm, whirling him towards her. “Alpha,” she breathed, feeling the first  telltale trickle of slick between her legs. 

Ben scented the sudden arousal, the primal satisfaction at having claimed his Omega rearing up once more. It only took a few steps to walk her back against the wall, his hands lifting her off her toes to take her lips with his. His tongue swept into her mouth, the urgency drawing a moan low in his throat. His hands were rough over her body, his fingers gripping at her hips. 

Her body was on fire now, the slick a steady flow now. Her moan was low and throaty, his lips moving over her neck. She heard the soft ding at each floor, the elevator taking them to the basement. His teeth scraped over her sensitized gland, ripping his name from her lips. 

“Good lord!”

Ben’s head whipped around, his body still pressing Rey against the wall. Seeing the shocked faces of several people. It was as if someone dumped a bucket of cold water of them and he quickly snatched their things to guide Rey away from them. 

She fought to control her breathing, the giggle threatening to burst free as they approached his car .  He cursed viscously, digging into his pockets for his keys .  Finally dragging them out, he eased her into the car and tossed their bags into the back .  Finally in the relative privacy of the car, she let the giggle loose as Ben navigated his way out of the parking garage.

He threw a glance over at her, relieved that she had found a little humor in the situation. “Don’t forget to call Rose, we should probably make sure that Ash knows you’re alright before...well before you don’t feel like talking.”

As if the universe was listening, her phone rang, Ash’s smiling face filling her screen. 

“Hi Mommy!” he called out. 

“Hi baby! I see Auntie Rose picked you up,” she replied with a smile.

“Yeah, she said Mr. Ben  has to take care of your special ‘mega time so she’s  gonna take care of me!”

She glanced over to see Ben’s lips curve listening to Ash. “Yep, that’s right bubs. Are you going to be extra good for Auntie Rose and Uncle Finn?”

“Yep, I promise.”

Ben stopped at the light, glancing over to Rey. “Hey little man, don’t forget to take Chewie with you.” 

“OK Mr. Ben! Take good care of Mommy!” he replied with a giggle. 

Rey gasped as another cramp rolled through her and Ben reached across to drop his hand onto her thigh. She struggled to keep her voice steady as she listened to Ash talking to Rose in the background. 

“Look Auntie Rose! This is Chewie, he’s my best friend. Mr. Ben brought him to me when I was sick, he had a dog named Chewie too. And Mr. Ben promised me that he would make sure I didn’t forget him anywhere. C’mon Chewie, we can tell Mr. Ben all about our ‘ventures when we come back home. Bye Mommy! By Mr. Ben!” he sang out, his sweet little voice calming her. 

“Alright baby, I’ve  gotta go. I’ll call you soon.”

Ben took the phone from her, listening as Rose assured them both that she was locking the d oor to head out. Dropping i t  into the console as she breathed through the cramp, he  spoke. “We’re almost home darlin’. Just hold on for me a little bit longer.”

*****


	9. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey's Heat is here, her Alpha ready and willing to take care of her in every way. Their journey continues...
> 
> Snippet:  
> Pacing back towards her bedroom, with her scent becoming richer and more potent the closer he got, he nearly growled as his body responded. Half hard now, his cock pressed insistently against his jeans. Already he could feel the sensitivity at the ridge of his knot, his Alpha ready to be inside of his Omega. He dragged his shirt over his head as he approached her doorway, the material chaffing at his skin. In the low light of the room, he could just make out her form on bed. 
> 
> As he watched, she tossed the sheet from her body with a low moan as she rolled to her back with a gasp and he moved quickly to her side. 
> 
> “Little One?” he questioned, his hand brushing her hair away from her face. 
> 
> “Hurts,” she ground out, her arms wrapped around her waist.

For what had to be the fifth time in as many minutes, Ben once again checked over the house to ensure that doors and windows were properly locked to ensure the safety of his Omega as she slept. Once more, he found himself in the kitchen reassuring himself that there was enough prepared for the duration of the Heat. Completely on edge, Ben felt his Rut taking over; his Alpha already prepared to protect and defend his Omega. 

Only hours before, Ben had gotten them home just as the first symptoms of her Heat began to roll through her. His heart hurt just watching her struggle against the pain of the cramps and the flush rolling across her body. He could scent every spike in her pheromones as her Heat crept closer and closer, the tell-tale scent of her arousal teasing at him nearly every time she rolled over in the bed. He’d nearly decked the delivery driver that brought the remaining items from his local grocer. He’d seen the moment the driver caught the scent of Rey, his pupils dilating with interest as he peered past Ben.

Pacing back towards her bedroom, with her scent becoming richer and more potent the closer he got, he nearly growled as his body responded. Half hard now, his cock pressed insistently against his jeans. Already he could feel the sensitivity at the ridge of his knot, his Alpha ready to be inside of his Omega. He dragged his shirt over his head as he approached her doorway, the material chaffing at his skin. In the low light of the room, he could just make out her form on bed.

As he watched, she tossed the sheet from her body with a low moan as she rolled to her back with a gasp and he moved quickly to her side. 

“Little One?” he questioned, his hand brushing her hair away from her face. 

“Hurts,” she ground out, her arms wrapped around her waist. 

In an instant, he was on his feet, stripping down to his boxers before sliding into the bed behind her. He tucked her body against his, his hands cradling her abdomen as he gently massaged. Ben nuzzled at her gland, his skin moving over it as he soothed her Omega; scenting her as only his Alpha could and felt her body relax against him. 

“I’m here darlin’,” he murmured, enveloping her in his scent. 

Rey trembled lightly against him, overwhelmed at how quickly her Heat had come on this time. Her body was overwhelmed by sensation, his body against hers finally easing some of the pain. She couldn’t help but to grind her bottom against him, his cock pressing firmly against her. She felt the slick dripping from her to soak into his boxers, her moan ripping out from her throat. 

She’d drawn comfort from his proximity even in her sleep, the scent of him permeating the space around her. Even as her body screamed to be filled by him, her Omega felt panic building as she worried about fulfilling his Alpha.

“Alpha please,” she whimpered, dragging his hands up to cup her breasts.

He purred in response, feeling the hot press of her nipples in the palm of his hands and the heat of her slick soaking his cock. His tongue swept out over her gland, the taste exploding over his senses. His arm tightened around her, locking her against his body as he rocked his hips into her with a growl. 

“I don’t...  _ gasp _ … know...” she murmured, suddenly overwhelmed. 

Ben scented her panic, nipping at her gland  instinctively . “What don’t you know Omega?”

“What if...” she broke off, her voice teary.

“Omega,” he growled, turning her in his arms. 

“What if I’m a bad Omega for you? What if you don’t want me?” she replied tearfully, her eyes  squeezing shut.

“Oh baby. No,” he murmured, raising himself over her. 

Rey’s mouth dropped open as she watched the shift from Ben to pure Alpha. His eyes gleamed predatory in the low light, his body seemingly larger as he braced himself over her. In this moment beneath him, she felt truly like an Omega with the strength and power of her Alpha above her. She had no words as he dipped his head, his nose dragging over the curve of her shoulder with a low rumble. 

“How could you be anything but perfect for me Omega?” he asked softly.

Ben let his Alpha lead now as he explored the body of his Omega in the full glory of her Heat. His hand drifted over her body, his fingers tracing over the flush on her chest before tracing over her nipple. His lips curved in satisfaction as the moan ripped out her, her hands coming up to press his hands closer as she arched up into his touch. 

“See how responsive you are for me? I’m the only Alpha that make your body respond like this,” he told her. 

Guiding her hand to the dripping tip of his cock, he growled low in his throat as her hand wrapped around the thick length of him. Ben rocked his hips into her hand, his eyes rolling in pleasure. Shifting her fingers to the raised ridge of his knot, his Alpha was already preparing to be inside of her. Already in his mind he could see himself filling her with his seed, her tummy rounded as she grew with their child.

“Do you feel this Little One? Only you make me feel this way. Just you...” he murmured, easing away from her. 

Rey felt the breath panting out now as he knelt between her legs, his hands nearly spanning her thighs as he spread her legs wide. She felt the slick coating her thighs, her face flushing as he stared down to her soaked core; feeling herself clench desperately now, needing to feel him inside of her.

He felt his mouth watering now as he looked down, the shiny slick on her soft thighs beckoning to his Alpha and couldn’t stop himself from dragging his fingers over her skin. His eyes locked onto hers as he brought his wet fingers to his mouth, licking them clean with a purr. Pulling his fingers from his mouth with a wet pop, he dropped to his elbows between her legs. 

“Is _ all  _ this for me Omega?” he asked darkly.

Again, she felt her body clench at the primal tone his voice carried. “Yes,” she replied. 

“Yes what?”

“Yes Alpha,” she breathed out.

“Good girl,” he murmured, dropping his head to drag his tongue over her thigh. 

Her hips jerked when his teeth sank into her thigh, her fingers dropping to tangle in his hair. Her Omega screamed out at the bite of his teeth, the thrill of feeling him claim her body in such a way and Rey felt her legs drop open in submission to present herself to him fully. As his tongue swept out to soothe the bite, she felt the fresh gush of slick coating her thighs. She needed him inside of her, her body on fire now; fully engulfed into her Heat and desperate to feel him locked inside.

“Please Alpha,” she whimpered, tugging at his hair.

Rey felt out of control now as her body rocked against him. While she thought she knew what to expect from a Heat, she’d been unprepared for the difference of having her Alpha here and prepared to take care of her. His scent wrapped around like an aphrodisiac, pushing her body into a frenzy; desperate for the relief that he could provide her. This feeling of urgency was different than any Heat she’d felt in the past, knowing that her body wouldn’t be denied the knot she so desperately needed to quench the need. 

“I need it, please Alpha! I need you, your cock...” she cried out.

“Just wait sweet girl,” he growled against her core, his fingers pressing against her. “I need you ready to take me. To take my knot. I’m  gonna fill you so full of me.”

His name fell from her lips as Ben pressed his finger inside of her with a groan, feeling her body clamp down on his finger. His strokes were slow and steady as he stretched her open, his hand becoming soaked with her fluid. Adding a second finger, he swept his tongue against her folds parting them. He felt her body jerk, her legs gripping his head as his tongue licked up and over her clit, flicking lightly. Ben pressed his hand over her stomach, holding her in place even as she bucked against him.  He flattened his tongue to draw long slow licks over her, every swipe of his tongue had her moaning again, fresh slick gushing against his tongue. 

Over and  over she cried out, her Omega nearly mindless with the sensations flooding her. She could already feel the low build of her orgasm, the flutters rippling through her as his fingers thrust inside of her. The wet sounds of his fingers fucking into her, coupled with his animalistic growls as he practically devoured her pushed her over the edge with a scream.

Ben felt his eyes roll as she came, her body clamping down over his fingers practically locked inside of her while she bucked against his face; her body flooding his chin with her hot slick. His own hips rocked as he rutted against the bed, his cock hard and aching.

“So good Omega,” he muttered, pressing a third finger inside of her to stretch her. “So tight and wet.”

Even as the cramping eased with her orgasm, she knew she needed more. She needed to feel his body over hers, pressing her down as he drove into her over and over, once more clamping around his fingers with a moan. 

“More Alpha, more please!” she cried, tugging at him urgently. 

“One more Omega. Come for me again like a good girl and you’ll get my knot,” he ground out.

Ben rose to his knees between her legs, feeling his cock dripping steadily now as he braced himself over. His lips moved over her stomach, his tongue dragging over the fragrant skin to circle around her perfect little nipples begging for his attention. He drove his fingers into her once more, creating a steady rhythm as he pounded into her, stretching her with each pass. He nipped at her nipple, teasing gently with his teeth, his lips curving as she wound her legs around his waist. 

Her heels dug into his backside, desperately pulling him towards her as her fingers dug into his arms. The breath was sobbing from her lips now, panting wildly as he pushed her body to the edge. Once more she cried out his name as he suckled at the soft skin of her breasts, raising a mark to the surface as his Alpha demanded he mark her as his. His fingers curled inside of her, seeking the rough patch inside of her that would push her over. 

Ben ripped his lips from her skin, lifting his eyes to hers as she began to tremble. He couldn’t stop, no he wouldn’t stop the Alpha that rang in his voice as he spoke. 

“Come. Come for me Omega. Come now,” he demanded,  pumping his fingers inside of her. 

Her body erupted at his command; her Omega helpless to resist the primitive call of her Alpha as her body quaked wildly. With a growl, Ben took her lips with his, his tongue dancing against hers while her cunt fluttered around his fingers. 

Rey sighed against his mouth, her arms wrapping around his neck to cling to him. She could taste herself on his lips, the tang of her slick tickling her nose. As he slipped his fingers from her body, his hips pressed insistently at her soaked core. 

Ben reared back as his cock slid between her soaked lips, covering his aching cock in her silky wet  heat; rutting against her. Every stroke of his cock bumped her already sensitive clit, drawing fresh slick from her body to coat him. His eyes rolled as Rey dragged herself up to nip at the fiercely throbbing gland at the curve of his shoulder, her teeth scraping the gland before sweeping her tongue against it with a moan. 

The taste of him exploded over her tongue, driving her Omega into overdrive. She cried out in pain as the wave of Heat flashed through her body, the cramps wracking her abdomen causing her to cry out once more for him. 

“We’re not done yet,” he growled. 

His brain had stopped functioning on any other level other than what was happening between them, his Alpha animalistic now and Ben hooked her legs in his arms to nearly fold her in half. She moaned now, arching up as he hilted himself inside her, his cock sinking into her. Ben felt the tremble in his arms as for a long moment, he couldn’t move, relishing in the feel of her body wrapped around him.

Rey felt every inch of him inside of her, her body stretched to the limit. In his Rut, she could almost swear his cock was bigger, feeling every vein and ridge along his long length. His eyes opened  now; his pupils blown wide to nearly black. His hands shifted to her hips now, lifting them as he drove into her over and over, his body setting a brutal pace. 

She could do nothing but hold on now, fully at the mercy of her rutting Alpha. Every stroke of his cock inside of her drew a moan from her, his name panting from her lips. She couldn’t take her eyes from his face, fierce and pure animal as he claimed her body.

He felt the damp trail of sweat rolling down his back, his jaw working as he pounded into her. Being inside of her this way, with the potent scent of her Heat driving him like no other sensation. He felt his fingers digging into the soft skin at her hips, nearly brutal in their hold; he knew in the back of his mind her body would carry marks from his rough handling but couldn’t stop it. He felt the flutter of her inner walls as she came again and fought to keep from following her. 

Ben dragged himself from her hot cunt, his hand wrapping around his dick as he growled. “On your stomach Omega.”

Rey scrambled to do as he asked, her body still quaking. She trembled at the hot press of his hand between her shoulder blades, moaning when that same hand smoothed down her back and over the curve of her bottom. Her Omega purred wildly at the feel of his long hot cock, nestled between her cheeks, stroking slowly. Once more she felt his hands on her hips, lifting them as he positioned her on her knees in front of him. The slick sound of his hand stroking his cock filled her ears as he spoke. 

“Wider Omega, open up for me” he ordered.

She arched her back as she did what he asked, pressing her shoulders flat on the bed. She couldn’t stop the moan as his hands smoothed over her ass, feeling her own slick hot on her skin. 

“Please, please, please, please Alpha. I need it... _ gasp _ ...your knot. Please,” she begged. 

“I know what you need,” he snarled out, lining the thick head of his cock against her opening. 

She screamed out as he slammed himself into her, feeling the ridge of his knot beginning to swell, catching just inside of her with every stroke. She didn’t need to see him to know that Ben was gone now, the primal side of his Alpha in control. He folded himself over her body, draping himself over her back while hips pounded into her. Rey felt his tongue drag up over her spine, his mouth latching on to the skin at the back of her neck while he sucked a bruise into the skin there with a growl. 

Just beneath the surface, she felt the primitive urges of her Omega rising to the surface. She knew she carried his mark on her thigh, her breasts and even on her hips. The need to be claimed by her Alpha, to be marked and completed by him drove her Omega. She felt the throb of her gland, desperate for the bite of his teeth.

“Yes Alpha, yes. Please, make me yours. Bite me, give me your teeth. Please Alpha, I’ll be  _ so _ _ good _ for you,” she panted out, dropping her head to the side as she offered her neck to him in submission.

He struggled to clear the fog, his Alpha ready to sink his teeth into her gland; his teeth already bared as he prepared to claim her. Ben’s mind raced as he fought to separate his own desires from the demands of her Omega. In her Heat, he knew her Omega would screaming to be mated. He would gladly mark her and make her his, by blood and by bond but not without knowing her wishes without the fervor of her Heat. 

“You’re  gonna come for me again, soak my dick.  Gonna give you my knot,” he grunted out. 

His movements were becoming erratic now, desperate as he chased his own pleasure and he wrapped his hand into her hair, dragging her up against his chest with a growl. His hand wrapped around her throat, squeezing lightly even as his hips snapped into hers. Ben felt his knot swelling, his balls tightening up. 

“Now Omega, come on me. Give it to me,” he groaned out.

He threw his head back as a purely animalistic sound was ripped out of his throat and his knot – throbbing and pulsing – locked in place as he began to empty into her. Ben felt his hips rock, gaining no traction as his knot kept him locked in place. 

Rey felt the scream lock in her throat, her body impossibly stretched further as his knot inflated to lock them together. Her eyes rolled back at the overwhelming sensation of being locked to her Alpha for the first time in her life as an Omega. His mouth never stopped, his lips tracing over her gland; licking and nipping at the raised surface. Her body trembled as she felt the first burst of his hot spend filling her, bringing blessed relief to her body and she sagged against him with a sigh.

“Good girl, perfect little Omega. So good for me,” he cooed, easing them down on their sides. 

With the beast satisfied for now, Ben felt himself taking over again. While he couldn’t control the movement of his hips, it was gentle  now; rocking into her with every pulse of his cock. He hissed out a breath as she contracted around him again, milking him with every flutter. 

“Little One?” he murmured, smoothing her hair away from her damp forehead. 

Her breath caught in her throat, her emotions all over the place and Rey couldn’t stop the sniffle as her eyes teared up and over. She felt his body tense behind her, his scent changing and quickly took his hand in hers. 

“I’m alright,” she breathed out, feeling his lips at her neck as he soothed her. 

“Did I hurt you?” he asked, his voice worried. 

Her eyes squeezed shut as his hips rocked again, feeling the warmth of his come flooding her and her body contracted around him. 

“It’s never been like this,” she breathed out, feeling her body contract around him. Her mind raced as she thought back to all her previous Heats, struggling through the pain and loneliness without an Alpha to take care of her. The feel of his body wrapped around her protectively, and the warmth of his hands as they moved over her body to  soothe her. 

“I love you Ben,” she murmured as her eyes drifted closed. 

“And I love you sweet girl,” he whispered, his arms securely wrapped around her. 

“I mean it,” she said with a yawn. 

“Meant what?”

“I’m yours Alpha. I want your mark...” 

He couldn’t form the words as her voice trailed off, her body slipping into an exhausted sleep as she finally found relief from this wave of Heat. Even in her sleep, her body responded to him; her breathy moan slipping out as another burst of his come filled her once more. Ben couldn’t help but to scent her once more, dragging his tongue over the curve of her shoulder. As he drifted into sleep, his lips curved knowing his decision had been made for him. 


End file.
